Trials and Memories
by Taiyoukai89
Summary: Something at the Ministry has gone missing, and now Draco needs Harry's help. But the Chosen One is not so easily found...WARNING: SLASH MXM
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just so everyone knows, I totally started this fic in the middle of my Mortal Instruments one, got four chapters in, and decided I didn't like, so I deleted it all. Yep. So enjoy this revised Harry Potter fic, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J.K. Rowling!

/

Dear Mrs. Malfoy,

We at the Ministry of Magic have received notification from our Auror Department, that your file from The Trials has regrettably, gone missing. As such, please be aware that your case has been re-opened and is being fully investigated. It is within Ministry laws and rights that you may be called before the Wizenmagot to give your testimony and hear that of others once more. You stand accused of the following:

7 counts of Accessory to Kidnapping

405 Counts of Accessory to Attempted Murder

105 Counts of Accessory to Murder

Please be aware that an owl will follow with the times and dates of your new trials. If you fail to appear for the above mentioned trials, aurors will be dispatched to your home, and upon your arrest, you will be dispatched to Azkaban Prison until your next trial date/time.

If you should have any questions or concerns, please contact The Department of Magical Law Enforcement here at the Ministry of Magic.

Hoping all is well,

Susan Bones

Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic-2nd Level

A/N: So…yep. This is the start. Hopefully, you're all like, say what now? P.S. I based my numbers on rounded figures. Given the fact that she was in Malfoy Manor when Harry and everyone else was there in Number 7, and the murder and attempted murder numbers are based on how many people were at Hogwarts during the war, and the number of people missing during the war. (My own rounded figures ^-^) Enjoy the next! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J.K. Rowling!

/

"I don't understand," he grounded out. His hands gripped the back of the ornate, high back chair in front of him, and his knuckles slowly started to lose their color.

"I don't expect you to Draco," Narcissa Malfoy sighed. "At least not right now. One day, when you're-"

"Mother," he grounded out as he clenched his eyes shut and tried to calm himself, "we are not starting that conversation right now. You are wanted by the Ministry, Merlin only knows why! And yet you still go to Azkaban every week as though it doesn't matter!" Narcissa frowned and put her cup of tea back on her side table. They were currently in one of their less formal dining rooms, one of the few that had remained untouched by the Dark Lord during his stay. The ceilings were vaulted, and one of the walls was all glass, with a pair of double doors leading out into the garden that the mistress of the house had put much time and effort into. Though she would never say it aloud, Narcissa enjoyed sitting in her gardens, pruning her roses and singing to absolutely no one.

The walls of the dining room were painted a sandy tan, with decorations of both Malfoy and Black family heirlooms, along with expensive baubles bought from all over the world on the walls. There was a large twenty person table sat in the middle of the room, above an oriental rug that took up much of the floor. The floor that wasn't covered by carpet, revealed a white stone marble tile.

"Draco," she started slowly, "it does affect me. Seeing your father-"

"That's not what I mean," he snapped. Draco ran a hand over his face and then threw himself into the chair he had been strangling previously. "The chance of you being sent-"

"I know Draco," she said simply. She picked up her tea cup again and took a sip before sighing. "I have accepted this."

"What?" he whispered. He could feel shock hit him first, before a familiar wave of anger rushed over him. "Accepted? How can you accept that? I won't! I'm not going to accept that the damn Ministry _lost _those files, and that you have to be subjected to this again! I'm not going to accept that you might get sent to Azkaban with _that man-_"

Narcissa's eyes sharpened and her gaze narrowed on her son.

"Draco. Enough." He stopped mid-sentence and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't appreciate what your father did to this family either…however we both followed the Dark Lord with him…we can't change that." Draco's eyes widened, but he kept his mouth shut. His mother might have followed him willingly, but he hadn't! He hadn't wanted any of it! He had been forced to! "I go visit him because he is still my husband. And you will respect the fact that despite everything, _he is still your father_." Draco swallowed hard and stood from his chair with a nod.

"Excuse me," he mumbled. Narcissa looked away from her son and nodded before drinking her tea once more.

Draco walked from the dining room lightly before fleeing to his room upstairs.

"Damn it!" he yelled as loudly as his lungs would allow. When he was ten he had placed a silencing charm around his whole room, so no one would ever hear his most secret words. His room was painted a dark, forest green, and in the middle was a large four poster king size bed, with silver and green coverings. To the side of his room was a small sitting area, with the walls covered in books. Draco sighed as he dropped into one of the plush chairs and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't lose his mother. He just couldn't do it. She was too important to him. After the war, she had been the only one to stand by him, support him in anything, and supporting him in the nothing he had chosen. He had broken all ties with his "friends" and hadn't answered anyone's summons and or calls after that day that he and his parents had walked away from Hogwarts. Of course, the Ministry summons they couldn't ignore, even had they wanted to. Draco snorted and sat back in the chair, grabbing a book from the floor and opening the front page. It was a scrapbook of sorts that he had put together over the years. It had newspaper clippings from everything and anything he had ever deemed important enough to remember. The first few pages were from when he was a child, so of course each one held pictures of new brooms, famous Quidditch players and places he wanted to go. The next bit was during his first few years of Hogwarts, with much of the same clippings except the one at the end, which was a picture of Harry Potter being carried to the Hospital Wing after being attacked by Riddle. Draco paused and his eyes widened as he slammed the book shut.

He had to make sure that every witness from the first trial was being called upon again. She had been cleared once. She would be cleared again. Draco stood from his chair and grabbed his coat before running down to the front parlor, and the only fireplace connected to the floo network. He grabbed a handful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace before throwing it at his feet. "Ministry of Magic," he said clearly, and with some conviction. He would succeed. That simple. He stepped through the bright flames into the entrance of the Ministry, finding himself caught up in the usual hustle bustle. Of course…he glanced around at the faces of the many witches and wizards he had gone to school with, now his generation was taking their rightful places within the Ministry, and outside of its walls too.

Draco kept his head down and walked into the next lift, heading directly to the back corner so as not to be noticed. The war had been almost 10 years ago. Everyone was already talking about a huge festival to commemorate it, but all he wanted to do was forget about it. Every once in awhile someone would recognize him as "that man" and occasionally people still shouted "death eater" and "murderer."

The lift tolled and a soft, feminine voice called out. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Draco pushed his way to the front and strolled up to the obelisk desk in front of a long section of halls that led to hundreds of offices, housing aurors and the like. The witch at the desk smiled brightly as he approached.

"May I help you sir?" she asked sweetly. Draco's eyes remained guarded. Some people didn't recognize him, but they _always_ recognized his name.

"I need to speak with Susan Bones," he said quietly. The witch's eyes widened slightly.

"Do you have an appointment?" He sighed and shook his head.

"No. She's not expecting me, but it _is_ urgent." The witch pursed her lips slightly but picked up her wand and tapped it against a small black piece of paper sitting on her desk.

"Name?" she asked as she glanced up at him.

"Malfoy," he said calmly, "Draco Malfoy." The witches eyes widened, but she didn't comment as the paper came to life with words, and then folded itself before zooming off down one of the halls.

"One moment Mr. Malfoy. Please, take a seat," she said simply before pointing in the direction of a few chairs. Draco didn't react to the coldness in her voice now, but wasn't surprised that the kindness had dissipated. He sat down in one of the low back Ministry standard chairs before shifting uncomfortably. Usually the people that stopped here were trouble, and they made you as uncomfortable as possible so when you went in you'd be just as uncomfortable.

"Draco Malfoy?" called a man's voice suddenly. Draco looked up at the wizard that had come from one of the many halls. He was fairly tall with light brown hair, and a medium build. He was wearing auror robes and was looking at him condescendingly. "This way Mr. Malfoy." Draco got up smoothly and followed the man down one of the hallways. He had always hated this section of the ministry. Every hall looked exactly the same, and there was nothing on any of the doors indicating anything; supposedly they had built it this way just in case a suspect ever escaped from an interrogation room, so, they'd get lost within a maze. Draco frowned as they took a left, then a right and finally stopped at one of the many doors. The wizard opened it, and stepped inside, waited for Draco to step in and then shut the door.

"I asked to speak with Ms. Bones," he said simply. The wizard smirked as he sat down in his office chair and pointed at one for him to sit down in.

"Suzie is too busy to talk with just any wizard that walks through that door Mr. Malfoy," he said amusedly, "now, how can I help you?" Draco cleared his throat and sat down rigidly in the proffered chair.

"A few days ago, my mother received a letter." The wizard shrugged and Draco watched as his hand came up to lie on a file on top of his messy desk.

"I know. I'm in charge of the investigation." Draco's eyes widened as he realized why this particular wizard had come to greet him.

"I want to know how the bloody hell the Ministry lost her file," he grounded out.

"Mistakes happen," the wizard said simply, as though it wasn't a huge deal that his mother was being faced with getting sent to Azkaban…again.

"This mistake could cost her the rest of her life," he spat. The auror's eyes sparked dangerously as he leaned forward a bit.

"Perhaps your mother should have thought of that before she sided with You-Know-Who...and in doing so, cost hundreds of people _their_ lives." Draco's eyes widened as he felt his anger build up within him.

"She was cleared of all charges, you _bloody_-"

"Careful Malfoy," the auror warned, "You are in the presence of the man in charge of your mother's trial. Now, I suggest you leave. There's nothing for you here."

"You're in charge of the investigation," Draco said simply. The wizard nodded once as a smile played around his lips. "Have the previous witnesses been called?" The wizard sighed and heaved his shoulders.

"That's not my responsibility," he said simply. Draco's face went red.

"Not your responsibility?" he growled. "What is your responsibility? You can't do a trial unless you have the same people testify that did before!" He nodded.

"I'm aware. But if you want someone to testify for your mother, it's your job to entreat them too…again," he said amusedly. Draco breathed in deeply.

"What will it take to save her?" The auror smiled.

Draco stormed down the hall past the witch at the desk and into a waiting lift. The auror working the case stepped up the hall, paused at the desk and watched the lift take Malfoy away.

"Auror Creevey?" the witch asked quietly. Auror Creevey glanced over at her.

"If he comes again…deny him entry." The witch nodded once.

Draco was fuming as he stepped from the Ministry, this time simply walking out into the cool London air. Potter. It all came down to _bloody Harry Potter_.

"Potter," he mumbled. He had helped them before. He had testified on their behalf…perhaps he could convince him to do it again? Potter wasn't a cruel person…surely for Draco's Mother, whom had saved Potter's life in the Forbidden Forest…he rolled his eyes and stormed down the side walk. Not sure where he should go, or how to even get in contact with him. He had heard a rumor once that he had a home in the heart of London, but…he sighed. How would he find it? He blinked once as his thoughts went back to his mother…Narcissa Malfoy…once Narcissa Black. Supposedly Potter's home had been left to him by his Godfather, Sirius Black, and the house was the ancient Black Family Home. He nodded, and with a pop, apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Draco walked up the front lawn, looking around as he went, at his childhood home. He had a lot of good memories from when he was a child; his father teaching him how to fly, his father teaching him how to hunt with hawks. He let his eyes drift back to the building towards the rear of the manor that housed three of his prized hunting hawks. Most of his good memories as a child were with his father…funny how that had so readily changed once he was old enough to go to Hogwarts. This house was now filled with its equal share of horrible memories. Blood spattered on the walls and seeping between wooden floor boards…the dying screams of slain witches, wizards, half-bloods and muggles alike…

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He walked up the front steps and took a seat next to his mother in one of the wooden chairs there. She had bought three dark wood chairs, and had put them on the wraparound porch when he was young, and during the warm summer days, had made both he and his father eat brunch out here with her every Sunday. For a year before, and since, The War, they hadn't eaten out here.

"Almost," he replied simply, "Mother…where is the Black family home?" Narcissa's eyes widened fractionally, but she did not show her son her surprise.

"Why do you need to know Draco?" She hadn't seen or even spoken of that house in an extremely long time. It brought up to many memories, too many years of hurt. It is where she and her two sisters had often visited, until that day when Andromeda had stormed out; refuting and abandoning the Dark Lord and everything they had been taught.

"Does it matter?" he asked quietly. Narcissa sighed as she continued to gaze out at her beautiful front garden.

"12 Grimmauld Place," she whispered, "in London." Draco's eyes widened as he stood from the porch and apparated on the spot. For it to be so close! He landed on the sidewalk and quickly looked side to side to make sure no Muggles had seen him, before looking up at the huge buildings. He hadn't actually believed his mother would give him the address, although she had sounded a bit resigned when she'd spoken.

"12…" he frowned in confusion. There was a 10 and 14… "Where the bloody hell…? ...Mother," he mumbled. She had lied to him! Had sent him on some wild goose chase! The ground shook for a moment, and Draco's eyes widened as suddenly, the buildings started to spread apart to make way for Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Merlin," he whispered once the house had snapped itself into place. The gate was an old, chipping, black, wrought iron beast and the path leading to the stairs of the house had definitely seen better days. The concrete blocks were chipped, and overgrown with weeds. Draco carefully opened the gate, letting it slowly slide back into place for fear of it breaking off before making his way through the weed patch and up to the nondescript black door. He raised his fist, ready to knock before pausing as the realization of what he was about to do hit him. He was going to ask Potter for his help…he was ready to beg him if he had to…him…Draco Malfoy. He clenched his eyes shut and rapped his knuckles against the door. Well…he looked around before sighing once. At least the porch hadn't exploded on him, that had to be a good sign right? However…there was also no answer. He knocked again, a bit harder this time and waited. "Potter?" he called. He cleared his throat and waited. "Harry Potter!" he called again before banging his fist on the door this time.

"Oi!" Draco spun to the side and nodded once in the direction of the old lady there. She had just come outside, and was sitting down on her front lawn in a pink lawn chair with a newspaper. "Nobody been there," she called. He frowned and stepped from the stoop, walking up to the fence so he could hear her better.

"What do you mean? I know the wi-I mean, the man that lives here." The woman shrugged, but her eyes sparked as she took in this new bit of "gossip."

"The nice young man who used to get my paper for me hasn't been here in a long time. I haven't seen him." Draco frowned deeply, but nodded.

"Thank you ma'am. I appreciate your help." Draco walked from the path, and then closed the gate behind him once more before walking down the sidewalk, and around the corner. He had only one more place in mind that he could think of, only one more place where he knew he might be able to find Potter.

/

Draco swallowed hard as he looked up at the anything but average home. It was way out by the sea, in a little town not many knew of, and up on the cliff side so you could see a sunset and sunrise clearly every day. The house was small on the outside, but knowing the two people inside, it was probably large enough to fit most of their clan when need be. The gardens were growing happily with vegetables and herbs, a few he could pick out as magical ingredients for some every day, and some not so every day, potions. It wasn't a surprise though. The lady of the house was an up and coming witch in modern medicine; mixing both Muggle and Wizarding methods to get the best result. Her husband worked in the Ministry, in the Department of Muggle Relations, a fairly new department that had been founded after the war.

The wind chimes on the front door chimed away merrily as a gentle ocean breeze went by, bringing with it the smell of salt water, and sand. "Come on pansy," he muttered to himself. He straightened his coat and stepped up to the full screen door, knocking softly on the jam.

"Coming! Just a moment!" called a familiar voice. He could feel color rise to his cheeks before someone he hadn't seen in nearly ten years appeared in the doorway. Of course…she did look a bit different. His eyes widened as did hers, before narrowing dangerously. "Malfoy," she grounded out. He bowed his head slightly.

"Granger," he whispered, "I hope-"

"How dare you?" she interrupted. He frowned slightly, but he couldn't say he was surprised. He had never given himself the chance to talk to anyone after The Trials, and had instead cloistered himself in the Manor. "You have some gall showing your face here! After everything you put Ron and his family through!" He looked down at the ground and his eyes closed painfully.

"I meant to apologize," he said quietly. Hermione paused and looked at him distrustfully.

"Oh? When? Within the next century?"

"I wanted to wait a few years…to let…let everyone calm a bit," he answered pitifully.

"How generous of you," she scoffed. "But Ron isn't home. He's at work." Draco nodded.

"I know…I mean…I figured he would be…" Hermione raised an eyebrow, but still kept an air of wariness about her.

"Malfoy. Why are you here?" Draco looked Hermione over, really looked her over, for the first time. She had cut her hair so now it was shoulder length, but it still had kept its waviness. Her stomach was large, and he knew that she had to be almost to term with the child she was carrying.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. "For everything that happened…for…just everything."

Hermione sighed, but her eyes softened as she cracked the door open a bit, smiling softly when his head lifted at the creak the door made.

"Why don't you come in?" His eyes widened, but he grabbed the side of the door and followed her inside, willing to acknowledge whatever acceptance he could get.

They stepped right into a large foyer, with at least a dozen coat hooks on the walls and some benches, made of white wood, against the walls. She led him down the hall and into a large kitchen, taken up mostly by the large dining room table in the center. It could have fit at least a dozen or more people, but, he knew that the Weasley clan was still growing. He looked around the kitchen curiously; he didn't visit the one at the Manor often, and sometimes forgot what a kitchen looked like. On the far wall was a large wooden counter, broken up by a sink, a large fridge, a range, and a double stove.

"Nice house," he whispered softly. She turned and smiled at him as she let her right hand rub over his stomach.

"Thank you. Ron and Harry made it after the war…" He nodded absently as his eyes were drawn to a strange clock on the wall. It didn't have any numbers, instead reading with words like "Home", "Work", "Burrow", "Grimmauld" and "Hospital" and at the end of each arm was a person's smiling face. The one labeled with Ron's was pointing to "Work." Hermione was "Home." And…

"Lost?" he said confusedly. He turned to look at Hermione who had just placed two steaming cups of tea on the table along with some sugar and creamer. "How-"

"You didn't know?" she asked slowly. Draco shook his head. The last and final arm was missing the head, instead ending in a solid wooden arrow, and scratched into the arm itself was "Harry."

"How is he lost? I don't understand. Harry Potter doesn't just-"

"Go missing?" she asked softly. She slid into her seat with a sigh and nodded. "But he did. I thought…well…I thought with your family connections…you would have heard…" Draco looked around the kitchen at a loss before dropping into the seat across from her.

"I don't understand…how? When?" Hermione shrugged.

"He's been missing for almost ten years now."

"That's impossible! I would have heard something by now! If by nothing else, then the Prophet!"

"We kept it out of the papers," she explained quietly, "everyone knew Harry hated the Prophet…the media in general really. As far as anyone knows, Harry is on vacation…traveling the world. Of course, there's always that small bit of gossip that it's a cover up." She shrugged and put a spoonful of sugar and a touch of creamer into her cup before taking a long sip. "We all looked for him for the first few months…and then people started dropping out of the search, giving up hope…Ron and I looked for a year, when we found a magical trace in China…around Shanghai. Then…it just disappeared. Wherever Harry is, he doesn't want to be found." Draco shook his head.

"And what, no one has bothered alerting anyone since then? What if he's dead?" he questioned accusingly. Hermione looked up at the clock on her wall despairingly.

"If he were dead, we would know. That clock…it tells me where they both are all the time, even if they were to die." Draco glanced up at the clock again, this time noticing a label that read "Dead" "…after the war, Harry never left his home…" she paused and looked at Draco warily.

"Grimmauld Place. I already know. I went there earlier, and no one answered." She nodded.

"He stayed there all the time…said he didn't want to see anyone…he wouldn't answer any fire calls unless they were from me or Ron…and then one day," here she looked up at the clock sadly, "the arm went to "lost" and Harry's face disappeared. I've been to that house a million times looking it over from bottom to top…it's so big you know and I was worried he was hurt…but no one was there." Draco nodded, but inside he felt as though his heart was beating out of his chest. What was he going to do? Potter was missing, and he was the only one who could save his mother! The only who could possibly help! "Malfoy," she said slowly. He looked up at her, "why are you looking for Harry?"

/

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! What do you think Draco will say? How will he explain? Stay tuned and don't forget to R&R! 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! On to the next!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J.K. Rowling.

/

"I need to speak with him," he said simply. Hermione frowned and took another sip of her tea.

"Well, like I said…no one knows where he is…so…" she trailed off with a shrug. Draco frowned as he wrapped his hands around his cup of dark tea and looked into the dregs. "Draco," she said softly, "What's this really about?" He rolled his eyes and glanced up at her darkly.

"I don't want to speak about it." Hermione bristled slightly and put her cup down.

"Look, Harry may be missing, but that doesn't mean I had to talk to you. For you to be looking for him, I know something is wrong. I won't tell anyone. But clearly you need help." Draco got to his feet, crossed his arms over his chest and began to pace the floor.

"I don't need _your_ help," he grounded out. Hermione nodded once.

"But you need Harry's." Draco rolled his eyes, and remained silent. "It's okay to admit that you know. He would never think any less of you…"

"Oh please," he spat, "Potter's hated me since first year. I don't need his pity, and I sure as bloody hell don't need _yours_."

"It's not pity," she whispered, "I'm just worried…look, we might not have gotten along in school…but we're all adults now. No more house rivalries…and the war's been over for a long time...please, how can I help?" Draco's eyes darted around the room, and Hermione got the sudden impression of a caged animal looking for an escape.

"You…I don't…" he stopped and cleared his throat.

"What if you look at me as a healer?" she suggested. Draco looked at her confusedly, so she continued, "well…I have my healer's license…so, you're my patient right now. Tell me what's bothering you." His eyes widened slightly, and he swallowed hard before nodding slowly.

"The other day…my mother," he stopped and glanced up at her warily, but at her smiling face and encouraging nod, continued, "she received a letter from the Ministry….." He stopped and slowly sat back down in his chair.

"I'm guessing it wasn't good news?" she prodded softly. Draco shook his head slowly. "Your father…?" His eyes shot up to her face in shock.

"What? No! I don't…I haven't seen him since…" he trailed off, and Hermione nodded, "no…the letter was about _her_. They, that is, The Ministry…they lost her file of The Trials. Apparently that means her case is being reopened…she has to face new trials all over again." Hermione's eyes widened.

"I…I didn't even know they could do that," she admitted. Draco looked off to the side and nodded once.

"Me either…apparently it was something we _both_ missed in lessons…." He mumbled.

"So…your mother is being faced with Azkaban," she whispered. Draco nodded and she could not only see, but she could _feel_ the misery pouring from him, "that's why you need Harry…he testified for her the first time…oh Malfoy…I'm so sorry…"

"So," Draco cleared his throat and looked back up at her, "as you can see. I need to find him. Whether he wants to be found or not. That simple."

"When's her trial?" she asked softly. Draco's eyes blazed angrily.

"We haven't been told yet, hence the urgency. The Ministry could do it tomorrow if they wanted to," he spat.

"Okay…I'll try to help where I can…maybe I can testify to?" Draco's eyes widened, but he looked at her skeptically.

"You would…" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Like I said…the past is the past now…we're adults and need to start acting like it. Besides," she smiled and rested her hand on her stomach, "research is about all I can do right now I'm afraid." Draco smirked, but nodded.

"Thank you Granger…I…thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Weasley….and…I have a rather large library upstairs…I'll contact a friend of mine too…he's a lawyer now, and a good one. He'll help to try and delay everything. Where are you going to look first?"

"Look?" he asked confusedly. She nodded.

"For Harry." Draco paused and racked his brains, before deciding that he should start as though no one had been looking for him in the first place…as though he was the first one to realize Harry was missing.

"I'm going to start at Grimmauld Place. With some luck, the aurors missed something." Hermione nodded and carefully got to her feet.

"Good luck," she said doubtfully, "and be careful. Decades ago that house was out to get everyone. Merlin only knows what's been festering in there since." Draco smirked slightly, but nodded once. Hermione reached for a piece of parchment from a stack sitting on the counter and summoned a quill before writing a quick note and handing it to Draco, folded neatly, and magically dried so the ink wouldn't bleed. He quirked an eyebrow curiously. "It's a note so that if anyone sees you going near Grimmauld Place, they know you have permission to be there. Ron and I are labeled under Harry's will…" Draco's eyes sparked with understanding as he slipped the paper into his back pocket. If the auror's had brought up Potter's will, they truly believed him to be dead, and if that was the case, they were out for blood in regards to his mother's case.

"You _will_ keep me updated," he said quietly. Hermione nodded.

"I will. I promise. I'll send owls when I can…uh…am I keeping your mother in the loop?" she asked curiously. Draco smirked.

"You're going to have to if you've already decided who her lawyer is." Hermione sighed, but nodded.

"Right…"

"Don't worry. I'll tell her." Hermione nodded and led Draco to the right side of the house where a large, but cozy living room was. The furniture was all neutral colors, but covered with bright colored pillows. The focal point? A large fireplace with a mantle holding pictures of their school days.

"The fireplace is connected to the floor network if you…" He nodded and grabbed a handful of the powder.

"I will contact you if I find anything," Draco said. Hermione nodded. "Malfoy Manor." He threw the powder to the ground and in a flash of green disappeared.

/

Narcissa's eyes widened when the fireplace flashed to life before her son stepped through the flames.

"Draco?" she asked amusedly. She knew he wasn't fond of using the floo network, and usually just apparated to where ever it was he needed to go. "Where have you been? You've been gone almost an hour…I checked your room and you weren't there…" Draco patted the soot from his trousers and shook his head to clear it from his hair.

"I apologize mother. I needed to clear my head so I was visiting the ocean." Narcissa raised an eyebrow curiously.

"The ocean? I did not realize you had an affinity towards it…" Draco frowned.

"Mother I was…I'm going to find you help," he said instead.

"Oh Draco," she said exasperatedly, "I don't-"

"I think you do," he cut across her, trying not to flinch at the look she shot him. From an early age he had been taught never to interrupt a superior, and he'd already done it multiple times that day, "I…I have an old schoolmate of mine that's going to be contacting you. She knows someone who's gotten into law, and they're going to help. I have to go away for a bit…ah…there's something I have to do. But I will be back. I promise." Narcissa frowned and stood to follow her son from the room. He headed towards the stairs, clearly to go to his room, but that did not stop her.

"Draco," she said sternly, "schoolmate? Who? I did not know that you had-"

"We never spoke much mother," he interrupted again.

"Clearly you need a refresher in manners Draco," she scowled, "what has gotten into you?" He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I apologize," he whispered. He opened the door to his room, grabbed a small luggage bag, and threw it onto his bed. "It's just…" He paused and turned to look at her openly. "We haven't spoken about…the War…and…I don't..." he paused, clearly frustrated, but she waited for him to continue. "I've never asked you where you stand with any of this. Hermione Granger…Weasley. _Hermione Weasley _is the person I found…she knows someone who will be helping us." Narcissa's eyes widened in shocked surprise.

"The muggle-born girl?" she asked quietly as she racked her brains to Draco's school days, "the one your father detested so much?" Draco nodded curtly and went to his closet and grabbed some trousers and shirts before stuffing them into his bag.

"Yes mother. She's the one…she…she did very well in school, and I know she can help."

"Draco…" She didn't know whether to be worried or proud of this latest development.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know it's not what you want. And I know you're content with going to Azkaban," Draco stormed to his sitting area, opened his scrapbook and paper clippings and tore one out before shoving it into his pocket. "But I'm not. I won't let it happen." He stepped back up to his bed, whispered a few words at the bag, and nodded in satisfaction when he saw several items appear in it before disappearing into the depths. He turned to his mother just as he put the bag over his shoulder. She was standing to the side, holding his grey wool coat open for him.

"I've always supported you Draco," she said softly. He grabbed the coat, and slipped it on. "And I always will…if you feel as though you can help…then I know you will. I'll wait for you. I promise. And I'll wait for this Weasley girl as well." Draco nodded curtly and cleared his throat.

"Promise me you won't let anyone take the house," he whispered firmly. Narcissa frowned slightly in confusion, but nodded her head all the same.

"Of course Draco. No one will enter the house without my permission." Draco nodded, and paused a moment before sweeping his mother into a hug.

Narcissa smiled softly and let her hand cup the back of his head before letting him go.

"Stay safe Draco." He nodded and with a pop, apparated away.

/

A/N: So…kind of a short chapter, but I thought it was appropriate, because the next one starts Draco's journey to find Harry. And was anyone else having that "aw" moment there with Draco and Narcissa? Because I was. Just sayin'. Yeah! Rescue! Lol R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Onward to Draco's journey!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J.K. Rowling.

/

Draco once more apparated near Grimmauld Place, but this time just around the corner in a side street just in case the old woman was still outside.

He walked around the corner slowly, looking side to side, all too aware that since this trial was being brought back up again, the aurors were probably watching both he and his mother.

"Back again so soon?" asked the same old woman from earlier. This time there was a large white and black, long haired cat on her lap that she was stroking gently. Draco smiled a bit and nodded.

"I'm looking for…uh…my friend." He reached into his pocket and held up the parchment. "Don't worry, I'm not trespassing or anything." The old woman shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Not my business," she mumbled. Draco nodded once as he opened the black gate again and walked to the door of Potter's house. It hadn't disappeared in the time he'd been gone, as though it knew he would be coming back. He grabbed the door handle, half expecting it to eat him after Granger's comment before pulling it open and stepping inside. He frowned when he pulled the door shut behind him. It wasn't quite what he was expecting. The hallway was dark, and covered with dust, as though no one had been living in it for centuries, let alone decades.

"I thought Potter lived here a _decade_ ago," he mumbled disgustedly. There were spider webs between the rails of the stairs, and right at the entrance there was an umbrella stand, filled with moth-eaten umbrellas. "Bloody hell…" His nose crinkled and he held up a hand as he sneezed loudly. "Potter," he growled as he glanced around angrily. On the wall above the very bottom step of the stairs was a curtain, but he paid it no mind as he walked a little further in, carefully sidestepping the umbrella stand. He glanced up the stairs briefly, mildly impressed by the number of floors he could already see. This house had to be at least five floors, if not more. At the end of the hall was a door, and he slowly walked through, grabbing his wand from his back pocket and lifting it as a light. "Lumos," he muttered quietly. The door creaked inward, showing that the kitchen was much the same. There were pots and pans hanging above the sink, which were covered in dust and grime, and there was a large dining room table taking up the middle of the room, with probably twenty chairs around it, each covered with mold and more dust. He had often heard talk in the Manor, amongst the Death Eaters, of a hidden place the aurors had, a hideaway for secret meetings to plot against the Dark Lord. "The Order of the Phoenix," were the whispers he remembered. "Order of the Phoenix," he mumbled thoughtfully as he looked down the length of the table. There were no markings on it, and nothing to special about the completely wooden table. Or so he thought. About halfway down the table his eyes caught on a piece of paper. He stepped around the chairs and up to the paper, grabbing it up carefully, and shaking it to rid it of the dust settled on top. It was a picture…an older picture for sure, of a large group of people standing in a group smiling at whoever was taking the photo. They all looked up at him happily, as though they didn't know who he was, or where they were. He turned the paper over and his eyes widened. Scrawled on the back in familiar writing was "The First Order of The Phoenix", and below it were the names, written carefully and with dates next to them. He looked at the dates, wondering which each meant, but knowing that Potter obviously had a reason for putting them there. He looked at the picture one more time before sliding it into his bag carefully, not wanting to tear the edges.

"That's Master's," came a raspy voice from behind him. He spun on his heel and raised his wand, looking from side to side.

"Who's there?" he yelled angrily. The room was a bit dark, but his wand showed brightly in the windowless room.

"No one," came the howled response, "ignore this…" Draco frowned confusedly as he looked at the door to the kitchen, the same one he had come through. Just on the edge, holding the door closed, were five knobby, old looking fingers.

"Who are you?" he asked softly. There was a long pause and then the voice spoke again.

"I will get in trouble," it croaked, "mistress…_she_ _knows_…" Draco swallowed hard, but lowered his wand a bit.

"It's okay," he said slowly, "I…I won't tell anyone I spoke to you….I promise." The door slowly pushed in, and Draco's eyes widened in surprise as a very old house elf shuffled into the room.

"Kreacher sir," he mumbled under his breath, but he kept his gaze on the floor as his hands wrung the edge of the pillowcase he was wearing. Draco nodded as he slid his wand into his back pocket.

"Kreacher," he said the name quietly, "where's…" he paused and battled with himself before saying "Harry. Harry Potter." At this, Kreacher finally looked up, and his eyes widened to large bulbs as he took in the wizard before him.

"Master Malfoy," he whispered before bowing over and over. "Honor sir, honor. Honor to serve the noble House of Black it is…" Malfoy's eyes widened slightly before he held up a hand. If this elf had been here a long time, probably before his mother visited this house, then he would only respond to being treated as he was used to.

"Stop," he said sternly, nodding when he did so immediately, "Where is Harry Potter. I need you to tell me now." Kreacher's eyes widened hopelessly as he looked around the room, as though hoping to find the answer there.

"Left he did," he growled quietly, "him and his mudblood followers…" Draco blinked once at the choice of words, but didn't interrupt, waiting for more, "told me to take care of the house…" here he looked up at Draco pitifully, "it's a big house…I tried. Mistress speaks to me she does. Told me to find him, and I did. Men, many men, bloodtraitors and mudbloods alike came here…searching for Master Harry Potter…he'd left a long time before…days…weeks…"

"Wait…he…he left weeks before anyone even came looking for him?" he questioned. Kreacher nodded once. "But…you found him. How?" Kreacher shrugged slightly and motioned back towards the kitchen door.

"Mistress tells me to, and Kreacher did. Followed his magic, wasn't too old…Mistress wants updates on whereabouts, but only found him once…she said that he needs a break. She says he's turning to the Dark Lord, and he's okay now…so I can't let anyone find him while he's away." He nodded his great head, making both his ears and nose flap wildly. Draco's eyes widened. Had the Dark Lord come back? Had he taken Potter prisoner for this long? But…how?

"Kreacher I don't understand. The Dark Lord has him?" Kreacher heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"No sir…Master lives in a big messy city now, by himself. Kreacher has not heard of Dark Lord for long time," he said sadly, "but mistress said he is turning, needs time away from everyone." Draco nodded slowly, still confused, but at least confident in knowing that Harry wasn't in the clutches of pure evil.

"You said you found him once….when?"

"Long time ago sir...mistress said so," he said with a shrug.

"And? What city was he in?" Kreacher's hands went up to his ears and he pulled on them harshly while making a whining noise in the back of his throat.

"I _can't_…_mistress_," he said miserably. Draco frowned, knowing that he was treading on thin water. House elves were loyal beasts, and held some people much higher in hierarchy then others. Clearly he held Draco above Potter if he was divulging this much information, but obviously there was someone else above him, this _mistress_.

"Kreacher," he said sternly. "Who's this mistress?" Kreacher's eyes widened and he let his ears go.

"Mistress Black," he said simply. Draco sighed deeply, knowing that could be any number of the female Blacks.

"She's related to my mother?" he asked slowly. Kreacher nodded.

"Her aunt sir." Draco nodded, finally understanding. He was talking about the great matriarch of the Black family. His mother's Aunt Walburga.

"Aunt Walburga," he said aloud, just to affirm. Kreacher nodded again and pointed back at the kitchen door. "May I meet her?" Kreacher's eyes widened a bit, but he turned on his heel and led Draco back into the hallway, stopping beside the curtained section of the wall. He frowned.

"Mistress," Kreacher crooned, "someone to see you there is…" The curtains waved slightly as though a windswept from under them, and Draco's eyes widened when he heard a whisper of a voice, though he couldn't tell what it said. Kreacher nodded his head and slowly pulled the curtains to the side, revealing Walburga Black.

Draco cleared his throat and bowed his head slightly. "Hello Aunt," he said quietly. The woman had an old, skeptical face, with a hundred wrinkles, and a long, pointy nose. She had two, dark brown beady eyes that she stared at him with doubtfully.

"Malfoy," she croaked. He nodded once and let his eyes glance down at Kreacher before back up. "Why are you here?"

"I bring the well wishes of my mother," he started quietly, "and my father of course." The old woman smiled a crooked smile, revealing old and yellowed teeth.

"Lucius Malfoy," she said with a chuckle. Draco bristled slightly, still uncomfortable with anyone talking about his father, no matter if the talk was good or bad. "Oh he was a sly one he was…"

"_Is_, Aunt," he said firmly, "he's still alive." The woman paused before nodding once.

"What do they want? Permission to live in the House of Black once more?" she asked curiously, but raising her voice slightly. Her eyes seemed to look past Draco, and for a moment he wondered if she was remembering the house as it once was, during its "glory days."

"No, not that," he reassured her, "they reside in Malfoy Manor." He kept with the present tense, still unaware if she knew of Voldemort's defeat.

"How's that war boy?" she finally asked angrily, as though reading his mind. Draco took a moment to make sure his mental barriers were firmly in place before answering her.

"We're winning of course," he answered simply. She looked at him for a moment, as though about to call him out on his lie before nodding.

"Good. And my children?" Draco shrugged.

"I only know of Aunt Bella and my own mother," he explained. "Both are doing quite well." Inside, he was replaying the moment where he knew his "Aunt Bella" had been blown to bits by one Molly Weasley.

"Excellent," she preened, "now, you can explain to me why my home was invaded. I know my no good, bloodtraitor son left this house to that…" here she turned a dark red and spluttered, "that no good half breed…but that gives _no right_…"

"He's their hero aunt," he said with a shrug, "they feel as though he will win them the war. That's why I've come," a plan quickly unfolded in his head and he smiled internally as he played it out, "The Dark Lord has given me a mission. Everyone knows Potter is missing. It's no secret, even to our side. Kreacher has told me that you both know where he is." Walburga smiled largely and let out a dark, sinister laugh.

"The Dark Lord? Sent you? A boy?" she asked doubtfully. He frowned deeply, feeling old wounds reopen as he lifted the edge of the long sleeve shirt he was wearing to reveal the permanent mark upon his forearm.

"I assure you," he said simply, "I do not jest." She raised an eyebrow amusedly, but nodded.

"Very well nephew, very well. I will aid you in your quest, but only if you tell the Dark Lord that Walburga Black aids him, even in death." Draco smirked and bowed his head.

"Of course. You have my word."

"Kreacher tells me that he's living in a city over the seas. From his descriptions, it sounds like New York City. Of course," here she heaved a great sigh, "he's useless when it comes to maps, and cannot tell me where in this big land. I do apologize." Draco's eyes sparked with triumph and he nodded.

"Of course. We all know the limitations of house elves." Walburga nodded and looked down at Kreacher distastefully.

"Faithful to the end do not doubt. Take him nephew. I give him to you as a gift. Do with him as you will." Kreacher's eyes widened in fear and his hands once more tightened on his pillow case. Draco nodded.

"Thank you Aunt. Truly. Now, if you'll excuse me?" She smirked and nodded before looking down at Kreacher.

"You heard the boy! Now!" Kreacher jumped once, but rushed forward and slowly, reverently, closed the curtains. Draco sighed and smiled. He knew where Harry was. No one else, not even the aurors had been able to get this information.

"Sir?" Kreacher asked worriedly. Draco's eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at the elf that he was now responsible for.

"I'd like you to stay here Kreacher," he said simply as he gestured to the house. "It would please me if you look after the house." Kreacher's eyes widened happily and he bowed his head again and again.

"Yes sir, thank you Master Malfoy sir." Draco nodded and started to head for the door before Kreacher spoke again. "Sir? Will…will you be wanting Master Harry Potter's wand sir?"

Draco's eyes widened as he slowly turned around.

"You stole his wand?" he whispered.

"No sir! Not steal! Kreacher never steals a wizard's wand sir! He left it here…told Kreacher he never wanted to see it again." Draco looked at Kreacher confusedly. How could he leave his wand behind? What had happened to him? He realized that his aunt had lied, had brainwashed Kreacher so much that he believed Harry was turning evil, but he knew that it was a lie. A lie to keep away those who merely wanted to help him with whatever he was dealing with…but to leave his wand behind? Draco cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes Kreacher. I will take Potter's wand." Kreacher nodded, and with a snap of his fingers, the wand appeared.

"Here you go sir…" He held out the wand carefully, and then dropped into a deep bow when Draco grabbed it and put it into his bag, next to the old picture. "Long live the House of Black sir." Draco paused, but nodded his head before apparating away.

/

A/N: So? Opinions? I'm trying to stay in character with everyone…hopefully I'm succeeding? Lol I figure that feelings between Draco and Harry won't change overnight, but ten years have passed, and hopefully you'll see soon how that's changed them. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OOOO! The plot thickens!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J.K. Rowling.

/

Draco hesitated outside of the small home, as this time he actually heard multiple voices filtering through the screen door.

"I don't understand why you can't tell me," came Ron Weasley's familiar voice.

"Ronald, I told you, it's for work. Besides, I haven't even spoken to Blaise about it yet," Hermione said simply. Malfoy's eyes widened. Surely she couldn't mean…He finally raised his hand and knocked on the door frame lightly, but still loud enough for someone to hear him.

"I'll get that shall I?' asked a familiar, fake-happy voice.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. There were light footsteps, with the clacking of dress shoes, before a face Draco hadn't seen since before the war appeared in the doorway.

"Draco?" he asked in surprise. "What are you…?"

"Zabini," he said with a nod of his head.

"Draco?!" a voice roared from inside. Draco ducked back slightly, taking a step away from the door as a head of red hair, and a just as equally red face came around the corner.

"Ron! Stop!" Hermione yelled as she came out after him, moving at a much slower pace.

"How dare you? You bloody a-!"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled before grabbing her wand from her pocket and muttering a quick spell "Silencio." Ron's lips tightened together, and Draco watched with veiled amusement as his face turned purple before going red again. "I need you to _listen_ Ronald Weasley. _Draco needs help_." Blaise snorted, but covered it up with a cough before turning to Hermione with a charming smile.

"Please, continue."

"_Our_ help," she corrected herself. "He's looking for Harry. Someone at the Ministry destroyed his mum's war files…and they want to send her to Azkaban." Ron's face stayed a bright red, but it was clear he had stopped trying to talk, and was listening to Hermione, while still watching Draco distrustfully. Blaise's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded.

"And he needs Potter to testify," he said with a shrug, "easy enough. Why did you need me again?" Hermione heaved a great sigh and let her hand run over her stomach soothingly.

"Because, Harry is missing." Blaise's eyes widened and there was a long pause as Ron's gaze dropped to the ground.

"Harry?" Blaise whispered, "Are we all talking about the same Harry here? Harry _Potter_? How is that even possible?" Draco swallowed hard as he kept his gaze fixed to the ground, but continued to keep Ron and Blaise in his peripheral.

"He…he ran away," Hermione said simply, in a tone that said she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Blaise nodded slowly. "So, Draco is trying to find him," Here Ron's eyes widened. "While we take care of his mother." She turned to Ron skeptically. "Can you behave now?" His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment this time, but he nodded. She flicked her wand in his direction, before turning back to Draco. "I didn't think you'd be back this soon…did something happen?" Draco finally looked up and glanced at Ron before clearing his throat.

"I _am_ sorry," he said quietly. "I was young, stupid and trying to save my own family. I didn't care about what happened to anyone else's…and I should have. I hope I can prove to everyone that I'm a different person now." Ron's lips pursed, but he nodded once.

"We'll see," was all he said. Hermione smiled brightly and motioned to the house.

"Why don't we all go inside now." Draco shook his head and fingered the bag on his shoulder.

"I can't. I have to go. I may know where Potter is, and I don't want to lose my lead." Hermione and Ron's faces both looked anguish, but there was also a spark of hope.

"You found him?" she whispered.

"I…" he paused, unsure now before reaching into his satchel and slowly withdrawing the wand he knew they would recognize.

"Where did you get that?" Ron grounded out. Hermione took the wand gingerly and let her fingertips run over it.

"I didn't steal it," he said quickly, before cursing himself mentally for jumping like that, "when the aurors searched Potter's home…they missed one very important witness. A house elf-"

"Kreacher!" Hermione exclaimed. She grasped the wand in her hands tightly. "During all of the confusion…I forgot he was there! How did we not find him?"

"He was told to hide by my dear Aunt," he whispered with a grudging respect, "she figured out what was going on, and twisted his thoughts." Ron's eyes widened and his fists clenched angrily.

"Bellatrix is dead."

"No, not Aunt Bella," he explained, "I believe you all know her as the curtain on the wall?" Hermione and Ron both visibly winced before nodding.

"Charming woman," Hermione muttered. "She…she told Kreacher to hide? Why?"

"She told Kreacher to _find_ him first…and when he _did_, she told him to hide. She made Kreacher believe that Potter was turning for the Dark Lord, and couldn't be bothered by anyone. Foolish creature believed her, and stayed hidden within the walls of Grimmauld Place." Hermione shook her head slowly and glanced over to Ron hopelessly.

"He wouldn't," she whispered, "Harry's not-"

"He would never turn against everyone," Ron said sternly. Draco shrugged.

"Whether or not he's been dabbling in Dark magic isn't my concern…what is, is that Kreacher told her that Potter's in a city. She thinks he means New York."

"New York?" Hermione whispered, "he has no reason to go there…so why…?" Ron sighed and scuffed his foot along the stones on their pathway.

"He didn't have a reason to be in China either," he muttered. He looked up at Draco thoughtfully for a moment before a spark of anger lit his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Good luck finding him. He doesn't want to be found." He turned back to the house, and walked back in, slamming the door behind him. Hermione winced.

"Sorry…he's still really hurt," she whispered. Draco nodded before throwing Blaise a glance.

"So…you're in charge of my mother's case?" He smiled and nodded.

"It would seem so," he said amusedly, "how the tables have turned. Don't worry Draco. I'll take good care of her." Draco frowned slightly, but nodded before turning back to Hermione.

"I need to take his wand with me. I'm hoping to pick up on his trace." Hermione nodded, but reluctantly handed it back to him.

"Please don't let anything happen to it." Draco shrugged before putting it back in his bag.

"Not up to me," he said simply, "I'm giving it back to him when I get there." Hermione nodded.

"Good luck, and _please_, keep me updated." He nodded, and there was an awkward moment of silence before Hermione cleared her voice. "I'll uh…I'll meet you inside then Blaise?" Blaise nodded once, but didn't take his eyes off of his once Slytherin dorm mate. She smirked slightly before stepping back into her house, letting the door clack quietly closed behind her.

"It's been a while," Draco said softly. Blaise frowned.

"Whose fault is that? I tried-"

"I know," he interrupted. Draco's right arm crossed over his chest and rubbed his left arm distractedly as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. "I…I'm sorry…I've been trying to figure everything out and…"

"How's that been going for you?" Blaise asked amusedly. Draco chuckled quietly.

"Not well."

"Yeah, you always were _pants_ at thinking on your own…" Blaise paused and sighed softly, "Draco, listen. You're dad-"

"Is not a subject up for discussion," he said immediately, "and never will be as far as I'm concerned." He cleared his throat and looked behind himself at the ocean, and the quickly setting sun. "I have to go. I want a bit of light when I get there." Blaise frowned but nodded once.

"Right. How are you going?" Draco smirked and pulled a spoon from his pocket.

"Portus," he whispered, and nodded at Blaise's ensuing laugh.

"Oh Draco," he mumbled. "Bring yourself back safely too, yeah? New York is pretty big…" Draco shrugged, but nodded.

"I will." Blaise paused before stepping forward and wrapping Draco in a powerful hug.

"I'll take care of your mum. Don't worry." Draco stiffened before slowly patting Blaise's back.

"Thanks." He grasped the spoon tightly, and in a blink of an eye, was gone.

/

Draco's feet hit the ground harshly and he stumbled for a moment before righting himself. "Bloody portkey," he mumbled as he straightened his wool coat and his satchel. He looked around himself cautiously, all too aware that he was in a different city, one he didn't know, and where no one knew him…his mind actually paused at that. _No one knew him here. _Draco actually let a smile flit across his features. He didn't have to worry about nasty comments, derogatory remarks…no one knew who Draco Malfoy was here. Of course, he frowned as he glanced around himself once more and pulled his wool coat closer. That also meant that those who would normally fear him would have no reason to now. He had no pull or influence in this place. "I don't even know where to start," he mumbled. The idea of going to the Muggle authorities briefly crossed his mind before he discarded it. One, he didn't feel like dealing with Muggles, and two, Potter might be in some sort of trouble, and the last thing he needed were people poking their noses where they didn't belong.

As far as he knew, which was little to nothing of course, Potter should have no reason to come to the States…he knew no one out here either, and people knew even less about _him_. But then, that might have held the same appeal for Potter that it had just a moment ago for himself. He pulled out his wand, but kept it in the arm of his jacket in case any Muggles walked by, and started concentrating on some wordless tracking spells. The first spell shot out a silvery mist, similar to that of an unfinished patronous, but quickly vanished. Draco cursed quietly, racking his brains for more. In the time since Hogwarts, he hadn't gotten any job he couldn't do from home. He'd actually written some articles for the Prophet which were published occasionally, mostly about topics he found interesting at the time. Sometimes it contained the latest scoop on a local Quidditch team, and he'd even done a few War Memorial articles. He always got the best reviews from them, but he knew if anyone actually knew who'd written them (as he used a pen name) they would have revolted. Needless to say, these jobs didn't exactly require tracking spells. He thought of one more that he often used on his hunting hawks and cast it silently, watching as nothing appeared before a bolt of lightning crashed down from the sky some ways to the East. Draco smirked and began walking in that direction. The hawks he had some times flew beyond his sight, and he would cast this spell which gave him their general location. And judging by the fact that he could see the lightning bolt, Potter had to be close.

The sky then let out another crash of thunder, and Draco looked up just as the first drop of rain fell. "Aw bloody hell," he muttered as he ducked his head down and glanced side to side as he stepped onto a fairly busy street. He walked along with the rain sodden Muggles for what seemed like a few miles before glaring at the sky. The rain was coming down even harder now, and it was freezing. "Just like London," he mumbled as a large man in a tan coat knocked into him, sending him stumbling into the side of a building.

"Watch it!" the man called back through the storm. Draco rolled his eyes and righted himself.

"Bloody Muggles…" He glanced up at the building he'd been sent careening into, raising an eyebrow curiously. There was a large sign hanging over the doorway that read "The Red Lion." He paused only a moment more before pushing the door open and letting the warm heat seep through him.

"Welcome!" the bartender called and then motioned to the bar. "Take a seat anywhere. I'll be right with you." Draco nodded once and let himself look around the pub curiously. The walls were a warm hickory wood color, and there were tables placed sporadically around the building, but away from one end where there was a large raised platform. The bar was made of the same wood, and surrounding it were about a dozen or so red and gold bar stools. Draco's first thought was that a Gryffindor had to own this place before he remembered that he wasn't in London, or anywhere near home…he was in the United States. The bartender placed a large basket of cheese covered waffle fries on a table, where a group of about five people were sitting, before stopping at another table of three and dropping of drinks, before making his way back to the bar. Draco sat in a corner seat of the bar, a bit relieved that there wasn't anyone else sitting in the high seats tonight. He wasn't in the mood for small talk. He just wanted a drink to warm up, and then he needed to continue heading East. "What's your poison?" The bartender asked with a smile. Draco blinked once and frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, a foreigner. Sorry. Uh…what did you want to drink?" he asked haltingly, as though he thought Draco might not understand English at all.

Draco smirked and started to unbutton his jacket. "Whiskey. On the rocks." The bartender nodded once and swung around, grabbing a low-baller and filling it with ice before turning back to the bar and dropping in a healthy amount of whiskey.

Draco frowned when he caught sight of the label on the bottle. Some non-descript Muggle brand it looked like. He grabbed the glass, wrapped both hands around it and took a slow swig of the amber liquid.

"Don't get many foreigners here," the bartender said with a smile and a cock of an eyebrow. Draco grimaced as the liquid slid down his throat, with a much less distinct flavor then the Fire Whiskey he was used to. "Not to your taste?"

"I prefer something a bit stronger," he admitted. The bartender simply nodded.

"Strongest one. Sorry." Draco shrugged and took another longer draught of the weak liquid. "So…are you in town on business?"

"You could say that," he answered quietly. The bartender cocked a hip against the bar as he polished a glass from the long row of them.

"Most people on this side of town who look like you are usually here when a body shows up," he said bluntly. Draco's eyes widened slightly as he let his gaze move from his drink to the Muggle. "No offense…but you kind of ooze _cop_." A few people at a table near the bar suddenly stood, scraping their chairs against the floor before stepping from the building quickly.

"Cop?" Draco asked curiously. The bartender shrugged.

"Call 'em as I see 'em." He thought back to the lessons he'd ignored in Hogwarts about Muggles, and all of their different terms. If memory served, a "cop" was similar to the wizards "auror."

"I'm not a cop," he said finally. The bartender smirked.

"Really? So, pleasure then?"

"Are people here usually quite so nosey?" Draco asked bluntly. The man sighed and heaved his shoulders.

"When a gorgeous guy walks into a bar on this side of town this late at night, he's usually up to no good," he said with a smirk, "so the fact that you're not is intriguing." Draco blinked once before finally taking in the muggle bartender. He was on the taller side, probably around six foot five or so…he had a nice slim build, but if the muscles on his arms were anything to go by, Draco knew he must have a six pack. His hair was light, sandy, gold color and he had dark chocolate, brown eyes.

"Sorry," Draco drawled, "I'm not into Yanks much." The bartender blinked once and barked a laugh.

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Americans seem to have a weakness for an English accent," he said with a shrug. Draco nodded once and took another sip of his drink before what the man had said actually went through his brain.

"English accent?" he asked curiously as he leant an elbow on the bar top. The man smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Your accent is gorgeous…"

"Would you…" Draco paused, trying to figure out how to word his question. "You said you don't get a lot of foreigners…would you remember another English man?" The man snorted and nodded.

"Of course I would. Not every day something like you walks in." Draco cleared his throat, trying to fight his rising blush.

"I'm searching for a friend of mine…he's been over here for quite awhile I would imagine…we got separated…and I'm trying to reconnect." The man sighed as he held the glass up to the light above the bar, put it down and grabbed another.

"An old flame huh? Figures…but sorry, I haven't had an English guy come through here in a long time…maybe five…six years?" Draco's heart thudded up into his throat and he nodded.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" The man looked at Draco funny as he placed the glass down.

"You're not a cop?" he asked again. Draco shook his head.

"No…my friend…I haven't seen him in nearly a decade…I don't know how long he's been around here…" The man snorted and picked the glass back up with a roll of his eyes.

"Trust me when I say that any guy that looks like you…wouldn't make it in this neighborhood for one night. In fact," he glanced out the bar window and nodded towards the street lights turning on. "I'd start heading back to my hotel if I were you."

"He doesn't look like me," Draco insisted. He reached a shaking hand into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled newspaper clipping before smoothing it as best as he could and slid it across the hard wood. The bartender frowned, but glanced down at the photo, and shook his head.

"Sorry…it was a long time ago…I just remember the accent…" here the man paused and watched as Draco put the clipping away "although…I do remember that he had a _really_ strange scar…" Draco's eyes widened.

"On his forehead?" The bartender nodded.

"Yeah…it was like…like a lightning bolt or something. Weird. I remember asking him about it…guy barely said anything when he was here…" the man shrugged and smiled dreamily. "stayed upstairs a night…" he paused and looked at Draco slyly "if you know what I mean."

Draco frowned but nodded once before throwing a bill down on the table.

"Thank you. I need to go now." The bartender cleared his throat and threw a glance at the stairs to his right.

"You sure?" Draco rolled his eyes and stormed from the bar.

/

A/N: Oh snap! Was it truly Harry that the bartender saw? No way…right? Wait and see! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry everyone! Here's the REAL chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J. K. Rowling.

/

Draco trudged along the poor looking streets, heading East into even poorer looking neighborhoods. 'Maybe it's just the dark,' he tried to reassure himself. He knew that Potter's family had been well off, and he knew that he'd been left a hefty inheritance, so why would he choose to live here, of all places? He kept his head down as he stepped past a line of women, who were all chatting by the road side.

"Hey gorgeous," one called as she trotted up behind him. "I don't recognize you from around here…"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," he said simply. The women's eyes widened as a slow smile broke across her face.

"What an accent," she mumbled, "it's been awhile since I've had a foreign guy." Draco's eyes narrowed as he picked up his speed, hoping the woman would trip up on her ridiculously long heels. "Wait!" she insisted as she trotted a bit, looking down at her feet worriedly. "I'll give you a discount! I've _missed_ that accent!" Draco stopped and glared at the woman who had come to a shaky halt.

"I'm not interested. Go find someone else." Her eyes widened slightly as she drew back from him.

"Damn…no need to get angry. Just been awhile, that's all…" She turned and walked over to where a man was standing near a light post, as Draco turned and began to walk away.

"Maybe he prefers men Lucy," a deeper voice said. Draco rolled his eyes and tried to block the voices out.

"Doesn't your guy have an English accent?" 'Lucy asked curiously.

"Mmm," the man replied with a sigh, "James. Hasn't been around lately actually…" Draco's eyes widened as he froze and spun around.

"James?" he questioned quietly. The two friends glanced at each other before the guy pushed himself away from the light post and cocked a hip before he smirked.

"That's right…he's one of my regulars," he purred. He looked Draco up and down sensually, letting his eyes rest just below his belt before smirking. "Interested _now_ hot stuff?" Draco frowned.

"Only in this customer you're talking about. He has an accent like mine? Do you remember what he looks like?" he asked quickly. The guy heaved his shoulder heavily, glanced down at the ground before looking up at Draco from under his lashes.

"I'm sure I could remember…" he walked forward a few steps so he was well within Draco's personal space and hooked a finger around one of the button loops on the lower part of his coat. "With some incentive…" Draco reached into his back pocket and fingered a galleon before flipping it into the air and watching the male prostitute before him release his wool coat and catch it with a frown. "This is _not_ what I meant…" Draco shrugged as he grabbed out his newspaper clipping and showed it to him. It was a picture of Harry during the Trials. In fact, it had been taken the day of his family's trials' while he was trying to leave.

"Is this him?" The man looked at the picture carefully before a smile broke out across his face.

"Hmm, yep, that's him…" Draco's heart jumped into his throat and he could feel his blood pumping through his veins madly.

"You're sure?" The man heaved his shoulder and handed the picture back before flipping the galleon back into the air so Draco caught it.

"Positive. I don't forget something like _that_." Draco glanced down at the coin before smirking back up at the man.

"Trust me. You want this." He threw the coin back and nodded when the guy caught it once more.

"I don't do fake gold," he insisted. Draco nodded.

"It's not fake. Quality has always been important to me." The man paused for a moment before leaning forward so their chests were nearly touching.

"My name is Drew…and I live right over there," he pointed to a large brick building a bit down from them, smiling as Draco's gaze followed the direction of his hand before he pointed even further down the road, "the guy you're looking for lives a few more blocks down. He doesn't let just anyone to his apartment…and honestly," he chuckled lightly and breathed into Draco's ear, "I should be charging you for just that. His address is 434 Birchwill Lane…apartment 301." Draco shivered as the breath of warm air went straight through him, but he pulled back with a mental shake, forcing himself to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Trust me," he indicated the gold coin which "Drew" was still holding. "It's more than enough payment." With that Draco turned and walked quickly in the direction he'd been pointed.

Lucy sashayed next to her best friend and leaned against his arm. "I really thought he was gonna go for you." Drew smirked as he let his eyes follow the lithe form of the English guy walking away from them before he turned down a side street.

"Would've been nice," he admitted. He held up the gold coin he had been handed and shrugged. "He's way too much into James anyway." Lucy raised an eyebrow curiously as Drew put the gold coin into his pocket.

"You're not gonna cash it in?" Drew shrugged.

"Might keep it as a memento. Not every day a guy turns _me_ down." Both friends turned as a car on the street pulled up and honked once.

/

Draco's eyes narrowed as he released some of the buttons on his jacket a bit and undid one of the buttons to his shirt. Potter was buying prostitutes. Boy Wonder, mister "Chosen One" wasn't so perfect after all it would seem. And yet…Draco scowled at himself as he looked up at the street sign and made another right. For someone like Potter to have fallen so far…it was almost sad.

After the Trials, he himself had gone into a deep depression, almost to the point of wanting to take his own life. However also at the time, he'd been cloistering himself in the manor's library reading everything he could find, and one book had struck him profoundly. It had been a book about a boy who had discovered he was gay, had wanted to commit suicide, and had met a stranger who had completely changed his outlook. He ended up viewing committing suicide as the coward's way out of life. And Draco had had enough of cowardliness in his lifetime. He wasn't about to be put into that slot too. So the idea that Potter had so easily given up on his problems, that he had ran away and started living this life style…Draco stopped on the sidewalk and looked up at the street sign that read "Birchwill Ln"…it made him angry. How dare he so easily give up. How dare the boy that had everything give it all up as though it were _nothing_.

His whole being burned with anger and even jealousy as he walked down the road until he came to a large brick building with the number "434" on the top. It was a very run down building, indicative by the board on the side which was spray painted instead of typed up with the renters names', and the many punched out windows, which were covered by pieces of cardboard. Draco opened the door, not to surprised to see that there was no security. He glanced around the "lobby" for a moment, taking note of the wooden desk which was falling apart and the lack of elevator before he stepped over to the stairs that looked as though they could break at any moment. He sighed, and with a roll of his eyes, climbed his way up to the third floor and apartment number "301."

He raised his fist slowly and paused. Dare he say that he was actually nervous to see Harry Potter? Because he was. Potter had been the one thing to remain completely constant, nearly his whole life. His life at Hogwarts, even afterwards when Potter had been on the run, he had always kept an ear out to see if he'd been caught, and by whom. He flashed back to the night when the bounty hunters had brought Potter, Weasley and Granger to the Manor. Potter's face had been beaten by someone, but Draco had known. There wasn't a doubt in his mind who the person had been; after all he'd gone to school with him for six years. But he also knew that if he and his mother were to have any chance to live, Potter had to live as well. So he'd lied to his Aunt and in doing so, had given Potter the chance to escape.

He brought his fist down on the door and knocked twice, holding his breath as he heard some movement behind the door.

"Not interested," came a muffled voice. Draco's eyes widened. Potter. Was it his voice? The door was an annoyingly, heavy metal one, and had blocked the sound quite well. He knocked again, this time a bit more insistently. "Bloody hell," came the answer, and Draco knew. It had to be Potter. "What do you want?" The door flew open and Draco could only stare at the man in front of him…or, what was left of him. His hair was shaggy and unkempt, and he had stubble around his jaw, as though he hadn't shaved in a few weeks. His once bright, green eyes were a dull lifeless mucus color, and they were surrounded by red instead of white. His breath stank of alcohol, and he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, with a pair of dark wash jeans slung low on his hips.

"Potter," he whispered. "Potter" frowned slightly as he looked Draco over from top to bottom.

"Sorry, wrong person," he whispered before he began to shut the door. Draco's eyes widened and he shoved his foot in the doorway so it stuck fast.

"You know I don't!" he said angrily. "Open the damn door Potter." Harry scowled deeply and threw the door open.

"Fine. Come in then. Make yourself at home. I don't know who the bloody hell you are, but please…," here he turned and looked at Draco curiously.

Draco closed the door with a barely audible snap and looked around at his surroundings, before jumping as Potter stepped up close to him with a predatory smirk on his face. "Make yourself at home," he purred. He looked Draco over with a chuckle and walked into his kitchen with a swing of his hips.

"Potter," he said angrily, "quit playing around, and get your bloody arse home. What the bloody hell did you think you would prove coming all the way over here?" Harry frowned as he took a swig from a beer bottle that had been sitting on the counter.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he blinked a few times, "who are you 'gan?" Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry paused for a moment, and Draco thought he saw a spark, before his eyes went flat once more and he shrugged.

"Never heard of ya. Now…how'd you find this place? Not many people know me and where I live…" Draco sighed.

"Your friend told me." Harry raised an eyebrow curiously as he let his lips play over the top of the beer bottle. "Drew?"

"Drew," he purred slowly as his eyes closed and a smile spread across his face. "Hmm…haven't seen him in awhile."

"So he told me," he commented dryly. "Now listen, _Potter_. You need to knock this off and come home. Like, ten years ago." Harry shrugged again and walked over to his living room where he threw himself into the nearest dilapidated chair.

"Sorry," he whispered as he looked around his sparse apartment and then back at his "house guest." "I am home."

"No," Draco insisted. He grabbed the newspaper clipping from his pocket, strode forward and shoved it into his face. "This is home. In London. Where you belong, with all of your shining fans." Harry looked down at the face in the photo and stroked it as light bulbs from cameras flashed and his old self rushed past the paparazzi.

"Potter," he mumbled almost curiously before looking up at Draco.

"Sorry. My last name isn't Potter. It's Black. You have the wrong guy…although…" he held the newspaper clipping up beside his face with a smirk, "there is a striking similarity." Draco growled loudly as he tore the paper from his hand and reached into his bag and withdrew a piece of wood that was 11 inches long, made from Holly, and held a phoenix feather in its core.

"This is yours," he insisted angrily. Harry's eyes widened as he stood up slowly and backed up towards the window.

"Where'd you get that?" he whispered. One of his hands raised and tangled into his hair before pulling on the locks roughly, making his knuckles turn white. Draco smirked.

"It's _yours_. _Kreacher_ gave it to me. After my discussion with my _dear _Aunt Walburga." Harry's gaze shot to Draco's face and his expression broke. Tears began to pour from his eyes and he clenched them shut tightly. He curled in on himself in front of the window, until he was in a small ball with his head buried between his knees.

"No," Harry mumbled miserably, "No…" Draco faltered slightly as he shoved the wand into his back pocket and took a step forward.

"Potter?" he questioned quietly. Harry froze and then slowly stood to his feet before clearing his throat.

"Sorry," he said simply, as though nothing had happened. His face was tear stained, but his eyes were no longer leaking with the incriminating wetness. "Who are you again?" Draco frowned.

"Draco. Malfoy." Harry shrugged as he walked over to his chair and sat down with a plop.

"Don't know you," he said simply. "So unless you're here for…" he trailed off and looked at Draco with a smirk. "a quick romp. I suggest you leave." Draco's eyes widened.

"Potter, I need your help." Harry laughed once as he grabbed a length of rubber from his side table and after pushing his sleeve up, tied it deftly around his upper arm. Draco frowned as he watched him tie the knot like an expert, one handed. "Potter…"

"Oh…" Harry paused as his finger tips laid over a needle that Draco hadn't noticed, sitting on the table as well. "Would you like a hit as well?"

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered. He remained frozen as the boy wonder plunged the needle deep into his arm, and closed his eyes with a smile. "Potter!"

/

A/N: Soooo….don't hate! And yep. Harry Potter just did crack. Seriously. ANYWAY….onward! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone! It was a very hectic weekend….anyway, I know the last chapter probably wasn't too popular, so hopefully ya'll like this one a bit better. Draco is trying to clean Harry up. Yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J.K. Rowling.

/

"I don't understand," Hermione admitted in frustration. Blaise smirked and slid the book over to her.

"It's completely legal what they're doing. They invoked this law back during the very first war, because files were "lost" and then Death Eaters were let free. They made the law so Death Eaters buying loyalty couldn't do it anymore." Hermione nodded slowly as she read through the section he had just went over.

"So back then…Death Eaters would pay Ministry workers to throw out their files…and they'd be set free by technicality…so…are we thinking that someone mad at the Malfoy's got rid of Narcissa's file out of spite, knowing she'd be getting sent back to Azkaban?" she concluded. Blaise smiled with a nod of his head.

"Exactly." Hermione nodded.

"Alright, so what do we have to do to defend her?" Blaise shifted a few more books and brought out a sheet of paper with scribbles all down the front, clearly hand written notes.

"Well, we can call on other people of course, and I've already sent in a bunch of paperwork, so hopefully that will delay them a few weeks. The aurors are busy this time of year, so they shouldn't be sending us court dates any time soon."

"It'll be so much easier if Draco can find Harry…" Blaise went silent as he shuffled some papers and sorted them into a pile.

"I don't suppose anyone has thought of what's going to happen if he can't?" he asked quietly. Hermione swallowed hard and looked out her kitchen window at the sun coming up over the horizon.

"I don't think anyone wants to," she admitted softly, "especially Draco…but…if he does find him…it will mean so much to even more people then he _knows_." Blaise smirked as he followed her gaze out to the sun.

"Hopefully he doesn't hurt himself. Draco tends to have a one track mind about these things…of course," he shrugged and shoved some of the papers into a nearby briefcase. "He could have changed."

"He hasn't spoken to you?" Hermione asked carefully. Blaise looked up at her and smirked.

"Nope…hasn't spoken to anyone really…not since…" he trailed off and cleared his throat as Ron walked into the kitchen. "Well, I should be going. I do have other cases unfortunately." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Right. Well…I'll owl Mrs. Malfoy about what we have so far then…"

"Have fun," he said with a laugh. Hermione smiled and then jumped as their fireplace suddenly burst to life with orange flames.

"Granger!" the flames called loudly. Her eyes widened as she waddled her way over and sat on the floor, careful of her protruding stomach.

"Draco?" she asked curiously. Blaise's eyes widened as he stepped up behind her and sat down to her right. Ron frowned and took a kitchen chair so he could hear anything Malfoy said.

"Yes it's me," came his voice, "I uh…I wanted to give you an update…" Hermione's eyes widened as her hands gripped her yoga pants tightly.

"And…?"

"I…I found Potter," he said haltingly. Ron's eyes widened as Hermione looked up at him joyfully.

"Oh Draco! Where is he? Is he alright?" Blaise smiled softly as he released the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"He's in New York City, just like my aunt thought…but he's…he's not very well right now. I don't think anyone should be to see him just yet…I'm going to bring him back though…" Hermione's brow furrowed confusedly.

"What do you mean _he's not well_? Draco if he needs a healer, he should come home _right now_," she insisted. Ron nodded once.

"Right mate. It's not like he's your friend. You don't get to decide in this."

"Well, considering I'm the one who found him…" he trailed off and Hermione could only glare at the face she saw in the fire. He didn't seem angry, but there was something in his eyes…

"Draco," she pleaded, "please…what's wrong with him?" Draco cleared his throat and she saw his eyes dart back and forth before closing with a sigh.

"I'm sorry…but I really feel it's better if you don't know just yet. Don't worry, I'll take care of him." And Draco's face disappeared.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. A single tear rolled down her face which she wiped away angrily. "Bloody prat," she muttered as she tried to stand up.

"Come on," Ron said softly as he grabbed her elbow and helped her to her feet.

"Keeping Harry from us," Hermione whispered. She turned into Ron's arms and sobbed softly into his chest. Blaise's eyes widened as he got to his feet.

"Um…" Ron glared at him and ushered his wife away into their living room. "Draco…what are you playing at…" He looked down at the fire and sighed before grabbing his briefcase once more and disapparating.

/

Draco stood from his kneeling position next to Harry's fireplace and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. This one time he actually didn't want to lie to anyone, but…he glanced down the small hall towards the open doorway where Potter was sleeping; he just didn't think Potter would appreciate anyone knowing about him like this. After realizing that he'd merely passed out, and would in fact live, Draco had levitated his body to a bed to sleep off whatever drug it was that he'd taken. Afterwards he'd banished both the needle, the drug and any other paraphernalia he could find, which had been a few other small vials full of the clear liquid and a few more sterilized needles.

"Potter," he muttered disgustedly as he walked down the hall. For any self respecting wizard to turn to muggle drugs as a way out of life was deplorable…any drug really…He glanced through the doorway and allowed himself to lean into the doorframe. Potter had recognized him, after seeing the wand of course, but he was sure that that had actually been a moment of lucidity, which he'd effectively killed with the drug he'd plunged into his arm.

Harry mumbled something incoherent before raising a hand to his face and running his hand through his unkempt hair. "Ugh…" he finally groaned before slowly sitting up and blinking a few times. Draco frowned and stood up straight.

"Awake I see," he whispered. Harry's eyes widened as he looked over at the blond in his doorway.

"Who are you?" he mumbled before glancing down at his sheets, he was still dressed in his jeans and a t-shirt from the day before. "Hmm…" He glanced back up at Draco thoughtfully before a smirk broke across his lips. "Did I pick you up last night or did you pick me up?" Draco scowled deeply and shook his head.

"Neither Potter," he grumbled, "I was talking to you last night when you stuck yourself with a needle. Absolutely brilliant by the way; your fans would be so impressed." Harry smirked and heaved his shoulders before yawning deeply and looking at the grimy window that another apartment building could barely be seen through.

"Fans?" he asked amusedly, "I had no idea I was so popular." Draco frowned as he walked into the room and up to the side of the bed.

"Enough," he said sternly, "I need you to remember. Everything. I know you obviously don't want to, for whatever reason your idiotic brain has come up with, but there are people that _need_ you." Harry smiled softly and looked up at Draco with a cock of his head. He turned so he was facing Draco and scooted a bit closer.

"People need me?" he asked amusedly. He glanced away from Draco for a moment before smiling and looking up at him coyly. "_You_ need me?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Would it please you if I said yes?" He glanced up at the window again, unsure of what to say, when suddenly he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and yank him down on the bed. "Potter!" he yelled. Harry smiled as he got Draco on his back and sat himself on his hips.

"It _would_ please me," he whispered into Draco's ear. Draco's eyes widened as his wrists were grasped tightly and held next to his head.

"Let me up," he grounded out. Harry smiled and licked the shell of Draco's ear.

"Mmm...don't think I want to," he mumbled.

Draco's eyes clenched shut as he willed his body not to react to the warmth above him, and the breath near his ear. What the hell was going on? The Chosen One wasn't gay…although the man on the street had quickly dispelled that disbelief. "Much too fun…"

"I don't understand what's happened to you," Draco whispered. Harry's eyes widened slightly as he sat back on Draco's pelvis.

"Happened?" He frowned slightly. "It's you I don't understand. I don't know any Dra-" Harry broke off as his eyes widened and he stared at nothing on the wall. Draco swallowed hard and tried to glance up at the wall too, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Potter?" he whispered unsurely. Harry clenched his eyes shut, and his hands grabbed onto his hair again as he released Draco's wrists.

"No," he mumbled. Tears filled his eyes once more and he shook his head with a loud sniffle. "No…"

"Potter," he whispered again. He trailed shaking hands down his arms as he slowly sat up beneath him. Harry let out a broken sob as he sat on the bed, letting Draco kneel in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"My head," Harry whimpered. Draco's eyes widened as he glanced around the room in fear. The last time he remembered Potter talking about headaches was when The Dark Lord was alive and well.

"Why Potter?" he whispered quietly. Harry shook his head and tried to gasp back a sob.

"Don't want to," he sobbed brokenly. Draco frowned slightly as he tried to think through the mumbles and sobs.

"Want to," he whispered, and then his eyes widened, "Remember?" Harry nodded his head once before burying his head in his knees.

"Please," he begged pitifully. Draco sighed.

"Potter. You have to remember. _There are people counting on you_." Harry abruptly stopped crying and then glared up at Draco.

"Counting on me?" he whispered. His hands clenched into the sheets beneath him tightly and his face broke into one of rage. "Damn them all to hell." And with a loud pop, Harry apparated.

/

A/N: Oh snap. Run after him Draco! R&R my friends! 3


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sooooo, this chapter is a bit of everything…hope you all like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J.K. Rowling.

/

Draco actually blinked a couple of times before what Harry had done actually ran through him. He'd apparated, so Potter was still in there somewhere! He smirked slightly before the realization that he had no clue where he was now hit him. "Shit," he muttered. He stumbled to his feet and straightened his clothes, a bright flush on his face, before going into Potter's living room. The chance that he'd run, perhaps even to a different country, was quite good. However, the fact that he'd lived here for awhile now…he glanced around the apartment with a grimace, signified that this space meant something to him now, and perhaps meant he wouldn't want to leave it too eagerly.

Draco's thoughts kept jumping back to the moment where Potter had been looming over him, pushing into his hips and licking his ear, causing him to shiver once more. "Bloody hell," he muttered as he ran a shaking hand through his hair. Not many people knew he was gay…his mother was the only one he'd actually ever told, and after crying for a few days she had simply said that she still expected grandchildren…but perhaps he was to far over his head with this one…maybe he needed the wizards friends here to reel him in…but then another side of him kept saying that Potter would _never _want anyone, let alone his _best friends_, to see him like this. 'Damn them all to hell.' Still rang in his ears, and he flinched when he remembered the venom in the words. Potter had meant them…every single one. "Alright Potter…where are you…" He took Potter's wand from his bag which he had placed on the sofa the night before, and with his own wand, began his nonverbal spells of tracking.

/

Blaise's dress shoes clacked on the black marble floor of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as he stepped up to the obelisk desk at the entrance. The witch at the desk looked very frazzled as memo after memo flew in from the lift and landed on her desk and she whizzed each one on their way to which ever office they were meant for. He cleared his throat softly and put on his best smile.

"Excuse me?" She finally looked up, and he smiled wider as that all too familiar dazed look flashed through her eyes.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked sweetly. He leaned against the desk slightly and sighed.

"I hope so. I'm looking for the auror in charge of Narcissa Malfoy's case…" he smiled again and gave himself a mental pat on the back when a look of interest past through her eyes.

"Oh yes, that would be Auror Creevey. He's been working on the case nonstop since the files went missing. Actually, he's the one who notified Suzie about it…" her lips kept spouting the useful information, all of it pure music to his ears.

"Wow," he said earnestly, "lucky he was there yeah? I don't know what we would do without our aurors." She smiled brightly and nodded once.

"The very heart of our world sir," she said sincerely. "Now, did you need to speak with him? I can let him know you're here if you'd like…your name…?"

"Oh, how silly of me, of course. My name is Blaise Zabini. I'm a lawyer." Her eyes widened slightly, but she nodded all the same.

"Of course sir. I'll just let him know you're here." She tapped her wand against a piece of parchment, and with a flick of her wrist, sent it on its way.

"You're so efficient," he mumbled quietly with a small smile on his face, "I wish my secretary was able to be as quick with her wand work." The witch blushed brightly and laughed.

"Oh Mr. Zabini, please…just your standard spells is all…" He laughed with her and shook his head.

"Please, Blaise. Everyone calls me Blaise. And no, not at all! There are those of us that know a bit more, eh?" He smiled brightly, encouraged by her shy nod and toss of her hair.

"Zabini," came an angry voice from down the hall. The witch gave a short gasp and bent her head over her desk, riffling through papers and pretending to work. Blaise looked up at the hall with a smile and a nod.

"Auror Creevey I would presume?" Auror Creevey frowned, and ignored the proffered hand as he nodded.

"You've been dodging me with all this paperwork Zabini," he accused with a growl. Blaise smirked and heaved his shoulders.

"Honestly, I have not the slightest idea as to what you are referring to. I'm merely representing my client to the best of my abilities." The auror's eyes flashed angrily and he took a threatening step forward.

"That's bullocks and you know it. Why are _you_ helping the Malfoy's?"

"An old family friend," he said quietly, this time letting his own eyes spark angrily. "Now, you owled saying you had a matter to discuss which is urgent?" The auror smirked and held out a folded bunch of papers.

"Court date. It's in a week's time. You must have known that all of your delays wouldn't amount to too much…I've been working on this case almost non-stop." Blaise shrugged uncaringly as he took the papers and stuffed them into his briefcase.

"A week is perfect. All I need really. I'll see you in court. Creevey." Auror Creevey frowned and grabbed his arm as he began to turn back to the lifts.

"You should let this go," he growled out lowly, "Potter isn't here to save them this time. The Malfoy's deserve no better." Blaise swallowed hard and wrenched his arm from the strong grasp before turning around.

"I don't know how you found out about Potter," he whispered, "but I would be careful if I were you…someone might think you had more interest in this case than your average auror." Auror Creevey's eyes widened as he stumbled back a step.

"Is that a threat?" Blaise heaved his shoulders as he turned and stepped into a lift that had just arrived.

"Take it as you will."

/

"We have a problem!" Blaise shouted as he walked into the Weasley home. He stepped into the kitchen and put his briefcase on the table before frowning. Hermione had told him the first day to come right in and to not bother knocking, she didn't like formalities, but now he felt as though perhaps he should have knocked. On the bench of the kitchen table was a large bag filled with clothes, toiletries and papers that looked like maps. "Did I miss something?" he mumbled.

"Oh! Blaise!" Hermione's eyes widened as she stumbled into the kitchen. He glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow as he pointed at the bag.

"I'm sorry…did I miss something? Are you going on a vacation?" Her face flushed a bright red and her hands wrung around the umbrella in her grasp tightly.

"Um…I…" she cleared her throat and nodded once. "I'm going to New York to find Harry and Draco." Blaise sighed and ran a hand across his forehead.

"Hermione…"

"No! Draco was completely out of line! He can't…he can't keep me from my best friend! He just can't!" Blaise smiled softly and glanced up at the clock on the wall, noticing immediately that Ron's face was still on "Work."

"Does he know you're going?" Hermione glanced up at the clock guiltily before shaking her head.

"He…he's still quite angry at Harry for leaving…and I understand…but…"

"Listen," he sat down on the kitchen bench and waited until Hermione was situated in her favorite wicker chair. "Draco may be a presumptuous arse sometimes…" he paused again and let out a low chuckle, "a lot of the time. But his intentions are usually honorable. He means well…and he wouldn't have said that unless there was a reason. Besides, you know Harry wouldn't want you looking for him like that! You can't go gallivanting to the states in your condition. And to be honest…" he glanced back at the clock with a nod, "if you go, you know I'll have to go and tell him." Hermione frowned slightly and he saw her fingers run along the length of her wand, which she had grasped in her fingers. "And don't even think about some kind of binding spell." He patted his pocket, which contained his own wand. "I've gotten quite good with wand work."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, fine. I won't go. I promise."

"Good. Now I can talk to you about what I really came over here for." She raised an eyebrow curiously. "I went to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement today…and I met the auror in charge of Mrs. Malfoy's case…" Hermione nodded.

"And? What's the problem?"

"The auror is Dennis Creevey." She frowned slightly and racked her brain, knowing that the name sounded familiar.

"I know I know that name," she muttered. He nodded.

"You should. His brother, Colin Creevey, died during the war." Hermione's eyes widened and she slowly ran a hand over her stomach.

"Of course! I forgot about him…he followed Harry around all the time with that camera! Dennis was so young during the war…" Blaise smirked sarcastically.

"We all were."

"I know," she whispered, "so…Dennis is working on the case? I don't understand…do you think he's the one who…?" Blaise nodded.

"I do. I think that when his brother died, he blamed Draco…for letting the Death Eaters into the school." Hermione frowned, but nodded.

"It's been so long since the war though…why did he wait this long to do anything?" Blaise shrugged and slouched back against the kitchen table.

"Opportunity probably. The fact that Potter is missing was kept very quiet, even amongst the auror's…someone must have slipped up, and he found out. He knows Potter is gone, and knows that without him, the Malfoy's don't stand a chance. And with the Ministry talking about a memorial day for the war…he probably thought that people would only appreciate this new trial even more. Get rid of Death Eaters that weren't ousted the first time." Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples lightly.

"Just seems like an awful lot of trouble…I don't suppose we could get access to the file room of the Ministry?" Blaise snorted and looked at her incredulously.

"You're joking right? Besides, what would we find? The files are missing, not misplaced."

"Yes, but perhaps he got rid of them magically…it's too much to hope that he hasn't used his wand since then…so we can't track it that way…perhaps there's a magical trace left at the scene though. I mean, the aurors don't go in the file rooms often right? They have no need. The files in the Ministry are locked up as tight as the Department of Mysteries…so I would imagine that if he was able to get in there…" Blaise smiled with a roll of his eyes.

"Then he had someone help him. And people questioned if you were the brightest in our class…." Hermione smiled as her face flushed lightly.

"Please," she muttered. Blaise cleared his throat and looked around guiltily for a moment.

"So…don't suppose you're in a better mood now?" She frowned slightly, but nodded slowly.

"I suppose…why?"

"Well…I may have owled Mrs. Malfoy…letting her know that you and I would be over later today to see her…" Hermione sighed, but smiled.

"Already?" Blaise swallowed hard and went silent for a moment, but nodded as he held up some folded papers.

"I got the court date today…" Hermione's eyes widened but she nodded slowly.

"And?"

"Not even a week."

"Alright then. Let's go meet Mrs. Malfoy." Blaise nodded and jumped to his feet before helping Hermione to hers.

"That's the spirit!"

/

Narcissa took a sip from her cup of tea as she watched the wizard and witch in front of her take theirs for the same.

"So…" she said simply, "Blaise…my son did not say you were the one in charge." Blaise smiled and inclined his head towards Hermione.

"I'm not Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione is in charge. She's the one who called me, and she's been helping me with a lot of the research for your case." Narcissa looked over at Hermione quietly for a moment before nodding.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Weasley. My son often said you were the brightest witch of your year…" Hermione's eyes widened slightly, but she placed her cup down and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. Draco…" Narcissa smiled and waved a hand.

"Was a trouble maker, and don't deny it," she continued to stare at Hermione before motioning to her overly large stomach. "How far along are you?"

Hermione smiled as she looked down at her stomach and rubbed it affectionately.

"Almost eight months now," she admitted.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"No we don't…Ron and I decided to keep it a surprise…driving the rest of the family crazy of course, but…" she shrugged her shoulders and Narcissa nodded.

"I didn't know what Draco was going to be either. I left it a surprise, and it nearly drove Lucius mad," she smiled sadly as she lost herself in the memory for a moment, before she shook herself back to the present. "So…what can I do to help you both? I hope Draco spoke to both of you about payment?" Blaise cleared his throat uncomfortably, while Hermione's eyes merely widened.

"Actually Mrs. Malfoy…," she began. Narcissa frowned deeply and waved a hand.

"Narcissa, please. Don't tell me that he didn't?"

"Well, to be honest Mrs…Narcissa," Hermione said slowly. She glanced over at Blaise who merely shrugged. "Draco is doing us a huge favor as well…" Narcissa's eyes widened, so Hermione continued. "Well…Harry…Harry Potter…he went missing awhile ago…and Draco is trying to find him."

"Because without him, Draco feels that I will be found guilty," she finished quietly. Blaise sighed.

"Mrs. Malfoy…Harry testified at your first trial, and it's no secret that that is the reason you and Draco were saved. Without his testimony, you _will_ be sent to Azkaban." Narcissa frowned slightly, but nodded once.

"I will not deny it. So…how did he go missing? And for how long? Why has the media not been alerted?"

"One afternoon, he just never answered my owl…and when I went to check on him, he was gone," Hermione explained, "the aurors searched everywhere, but he's been missing now for almost ten years…" Narcissa's eyes widened.

"That long…and of course the aurors never found any leads…" Hermione shook her head.

"Draco went to Grimmauld Place and spoke with his aunt…"

"His aunt?" Narcissa frowned and a line of confusion swept across her brow.

"He said Walburga," Blaise said slowly. Hermione nodded.

"The curtain on the wall." Narcissa nodded slowly.

"Ah."

"Yes…well…she apparently had Kreacher, the house elf, follow Harry a long time ago, and apparently Draco's found him."

"Well that is lucky," she said quietly as she took another sip of her tea. "So when will we be expecting them home?" Hermione and Blaise glanced at each other before Blaise shook his head.

"Draco flooed us last night and said that Potter…he's not well…" Narcissa frowned.

"Not well?"

"That's what he said," Hermione whispered, "and then he disappeared. So we really don't know…" Narcissa sighed and nodded.

"Very well. We'll simply have to wait for them to come back won't we?" Hermione and Blaise both nodded simultaneously.

/

A/N: Thanks for reading again everyone! I hope you're all enjoying the fic so far, next chapter will be a bit more Harry/Draco awesome-ness. Promise. R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And now, some Harry Draco fluff stuff. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to **sghazalifard** hope you like the HarryXDraco awesome-ness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J.K. Rowling.

/

Draco scowled against the biting rain and whipping winds that the New York City nighttime had brought with it. He'd spent the entire day looking for Potter, at one point finding a trace near a park, before a tell-tale pop sounded, and then the trail had vanished.

"Bloody Potter," he muttered as a car raced behind him and splashed a bit of water on his pant leg. It was freezing outside! He had no idea the weather in New York could be so similar to the rainy days back home. He glanced up forlornly before his eyes widened. His feet had led him back to the street corner where he'd met "Lucy" and "Amos." He hadn't thought to check here, and had honestly just been about to simply go back to Potter's apartment and wait for him there.

He stepped up the street slowly, keeping his eyes peeled for the same man he'd spoken to yesterday, before a familiar voice stopped him.

"I remember you!" she said excitedly. She trotted in front of Draco, tottering dangerously on her five inch heels, and pulling at her bright red, sequined mini skirt as she went. "The English guy!" He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"That's right…" He paused and looked her over quickly before smirking, "actually I'm hoping maybe you can help me?" She smirked and looked him up and down.

"Anything for you gorgeous." Draco's cheeks flamed brilliantly and he internally winced.

"N-Not like that…I found my friend from the address the other day…but I haven't seen him all day, and was hoping maybe you or your friend from before had?" Lucy frowned slightly, but nodded.

"Yeah! Actually…Amos left earlier tonight with some guy, same accent as you, and I'm pretty sure it was his usual guy. They went to Amos's place I think…he lives on Fairfield Place, it's just that building over there around the corner…" Draco glanced in the direction she was pointing, the opposite of Potter's apartment and nodded once.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate your help." She smiled brilliantly and cocked her head to the side.

"You're welcome." Draco began to walk in that direction before pausing and glancing back at her.

"Do you mind me asking how old you are?" Lucy frowned, but answered almost immediately.

"Twenty three." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Mmhm…"he stepped up in front of her, well into her personal space and drew his wand, carefully keeping it hidden in the dark before casting a spell he had learned during the time of the Dark Lord. Lucy's eyes went glassy and he placed the wand back into his pocket carefully. "Lucy?" he questioned softly. She smiled goofily and nodded. "Listen to me okay? You never wanted this life. Ever. It never happened; this has all been just a bad dream. You're going to go home, and start your life over. Go to university, graduate, get married and have lots of kids. If you don't have a home to go to, you're going to find a shelter, get clean and let them help you. You'll be better off, I promise. Alright?" She nodded once, and then Draco nodded before her eyes cleared and she shook her head.

"Where am I?" she whispered confusedly as she looked around. He shrugged his shoulders and looked around with her.

"You said you got a bit turned around," he explained. "You were trying to get home?" Her eyes widened slightly and she looked at Draco in surprise.

"Oh…oh right! Thank you! My brother's probably worried sick…thanks so much Mr…" she paused, and cleared her throat, "um…I'm sorry, I don't remember your name." He gave her one last smile before turning to walk away.

"Malfoy." She nodded and ran in the opposite direction.

Draco stepped quickly up the pavement, staying as close to the buildings as possible, and away from any passer-bys. He had always wished that someone had been there to save him during the time that the Dark Lord had taken over his home. He hadn't wanted any of those problems…he'd wanted the attention for sure…but not the death and murder that came along with it. He hadn't realized back then what being a Death Eater had truly entailed until he'd had the mark etched onto his skin forever. He unconsciously rubbed the still visible mark as he remembered the burning pain he'd felt for days afterwards.

He'd cast a simple spell on Lucy that Severus had taught him, which altered a person's memory, and let you put one in its place. He'd often used it on any incoherent prisoners kept in the cells of the Manor, while they were being held captive by the Death Eaters. The poor souls who were so crazed with pain, they'd beg for _anything_ to make it stop.

He finally glanced up at a tall apartment building, one that looked just as "pleasant" as Potter's. He glanced at the slots on the front of the building before throwing his arms into the air and walking inside. The girl hadn't given him an apartment number, and he sure as _bloody hell_ was not about to knock on every single door. He pulled out his wand again and used the non-verbal spell for tracking Potter's location. His wand pulled him in the direction of the stairs and up onto the fifth floor, before finally stopping at a door that read 516.

He could hear a low base through the door, so instead of knocking, he simply waved his wand with a quick "Alohamora" and opened the door. "Potter?" he called cautiously. The music was coming from down a long hall, so he simply ignored the meager surroundings that were much too like Potter's current apartment. "Potter," he said again, this time a bit louder. He heard a low groan from behind one of the doors, and after a moment of stealing his nerves he pushed it open. There were two bodies on the bed, both of which were covered by a thin, dull, tan-ish colored sheet. One of the guys was clearly asleep, his face smooshed into his pillow, while the other…

Draco raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed as Harry yawned and ran a hand through his hair.

"What?" he grumbled sleepily. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked at Draco with a cock of his head and a smirk. "Come to join us?" His hand trailed lazily down the back of the man he was sleeping next to, causing the person to shift with a content moan.

"James," the person mumbled, "Come back to bed…" Harry smirked and glanced down.

"'Fraid I can't Amos…my keeper's here," he said amusedly. He looked up at Draco coyly before throwing back the sheets and unabashedly standing up, stark naked. Amos grunted something incomprehensible before his form was giving off soft snores once more. Draco's face flushed and he scowled as he grabbed a pair of pants and trousers from the floor and threw them at Harry's face.

"Put those on," he growled, "we need to talk." Harry laughed softly and slipped into the soft material before grabbing up a black t-shirt from the floor.

"We do," he said amusedly, "there are _a lot_ of things I need to say to you." Draco glanced down at the floor and then back up when he was sure Potter was completely covered.

"I fire-called your friends," he said simply. Harry froze for a moment before flipping his head back and shrugging his shoulders.

"Wasn't aware I had any…" Draco rolled his eyes, and he felt a deep rooted anger finally bubble forth. He stepped forward, grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards the door. "Woah! Slow it down mate…"

"No," he growled. He spun around and stepped well into Harry's personal space, taking some satisfaction in the surprise blossoming in the green eyes. "You think you had it bad after the war? _Well go to hell_." Harry swallowed hard and he glanced down before simply nodding.

"What do you want?" Draco headed to the door again.

"To talk." Harry nodded, glanced back at Amos's apartment once more and then left.

/

Harry plopped into the chair in his living room and glanced around wildly for a moment before swallowing hard.

"What did you do with it?" Draco raised an eyebrow haughtily as he sat across from him on the sofa.

"It?" Harry's eyes drifted to the now bare table beside his chair and his foot started to tap on the floor. Draco smirked as a flash of understanding went through his eyes.

"Ah…that. I disposed of it." Harry's eyes widened and his hands began to rub his arms slowly.

"Disposed? You bloody-!"

"I know," Draco interrupted, "I'm deplorable. You don't have to tell me." He withdrew his wand from his pocket and lifted it carefully. "Now…we can do this the _hard way_ or the _easy way_." Harry's eyes widened drastically and slowly began to fill with tears.

"It's not fair," he whispered brokenly, "everyone else went on normally…" He broke off on a sob and wrapped his arms around himself before bringing his knees up to his chest.

Draco's nostrils flared and he tried to regain control of the anger he could feel brewing again.

"_Fair_?" he grounded out, "_normal_?" He stood up from his spot on the sofa and crossed the room to grab his satchel. "Nothing in life is _fair_, _Potter_." He opened the back part of his bag and grabbed out a piece of paper before storming back over to the man that was breaking apart. "You're pathetic, you know that? You ran away from your problems! Left everyone behind! People that at least cared about you!" Draco stopped, caught on a breath as what he had just said hit a chord within himself…he'd stopped talking to his friends after the war too…he wasn't so different from the wizard sitting in front of him…they had both simply dealt with it differently.

Harry looked up miserably and gasped when he saw what Draco was holding.

"Where did you get that?" He tore it from the blonde's hand and looked over every face as his heart broke even more. Draco swallowed hard and slowly sat back down on the sofa.

"You're house," he said quietly, "Grimmauld Place." Harry's lips tightened into a firm line as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Who were they Potter?" The brunette remained silent as his fingertips ran over each face, pausing on some and shaking on others. "Potter?" Harry swallowed hard and glanced up at Draco with panic stricken eyes.

"The first Order of the Phoenix," he whispered brokenly, "they were the first generation to battle Voldemort and his death eaters…" Draco winced slightly, but didn't comment.

"The dates on the back? I saw them before…" Harry turned the picture over with shaking fingers and let out another sob.

"They died," he cried out, "every single one of them…" he held up the picture so Draco could see the dates, "_These are the dates they died_." Draco nodded; he'd had a feeling that's what the dates were…

"Some of them are still alive…" he said slowly. Harry snorted and turned the picture over so he could see the smiling faces again, letting his gaze linger on his own parents before moving on to someone else's.

"If you can call it that…," Harry whispered, "The Longbottoms…Neville never wanted anyone to know…his parents were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, and they're in St. Mungo's for the rest of their lives…" Draco's eyes widened and his gaze hit the floor as his heart clenched with guilt. He'd never known…of course in school he probably wouldn't have cared…and in the Manor he'd heard people joke about the Longbottoms, but he hadn't known what had actually happened. Harry cleared his throat and Draco watched as the picture he'd been holding drifted to the floor, and landed upside down.

"Potter?" he asked quietly. Harry's head cocked to the side, and Draco watched transfixed as more tears ran down his face, creating marks and stains, while his eyes flattened out and went completely blank.

"Sorry…" he whispered carefully, "who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy," he said simply, before raising his wand and casting a wordless spell. It was a powerful one that he had learned years ago, taught to him by Severus once more. It cleansed the body of all toxins, whether the wizard or witch had put them there intentionally or not. Often Death Eaters had filled a wizard, or even a muggle body with drugs, and tortured them with them, sending them into withdrawals, or simply putting a painful poison into their system, and then waited until they were at the brink of death before removing it.

Harry doubled over in pain, and he gasped as a fire, one that he'd never felt the likes of which before, raced through his body. It felt like his skin was melting away and his very bones were on fire. "What…unh…" his arms clutched around his middle, and he dropped to the floor on his knees. "Burns," he gasped out. Draco nodded as he slipped his wand back into his pocket.

"It will for awhile…and even though you'll still have some withdrawal symptoms every once in awhile…you'll feel better…eventually…" Harry glared up at the blonde wizard through his tears.

"Bastard…" he grunted, "What did you do to me?"

"Rid your body of the drug," he said with a shrug, "and rid your mind of this barrier that you've made." Harry breathed out harshly and grit his teeth as the fire inside of him began to recede ever so slightly.

"I don't…" he paused again, breathing in and out big gusts of air, "my head…" His hands moved up to his head and gripped his hair tightly. Draco frowned.

"You have to start remembering," he said simply, "whether you want to or not." Harry shook his head quickly and bit into his lower lip, drawing a bead of blood.

"Hurts…" he whispered. Draco swallowed, but nodded.

"I know…come on…" He grabbed Harry's elbow and carefully helped him to his feet. "It won't hurt as much if you sleep it off for a bit."

"It'll _always_ hurt," he whispered brokenly. Draco remained silent as he lead the defeated looking wizard to his bedroom and helped him sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be waiting when you wake up okay? We still need to talk…" He turned to leave and Harry gripped his shirt tightly.

"Wait," he whispered. His face was down looking at the floor, and all Draco could see was a shadow below the fringe of his hair. "_It still hurts…_"

"I know," he replied with a frown, "sleep. It'll ease off…" He saw the edges of Harry's lips turn up and then in a flash of a second he was on his back with the brown haired wizard looming over him again. "P-Potter!" he gasped. Harry reached a finger into Draco's pocket and flung his wand across the room before grabbing the blonde's arms and holding them down beside his head. He situated himself over Draco's pelvis and thrust his own hips once into the man below him.

"Fix me," he whispered desperately. He dropped his nose to Draco's neck and breathed in deeply, letting himself rub back and forth against the expanse of smooth skin. Draco's eyes clenched shut and he swallowed hard as he tried to regain control.

"Potter no one but _you_ can fixyou," he whispered, "let me up." Harry mumbled something softly, but was obviously not planning on moving anytime soon.

"Please," he begged. He swiped his tongue along Draco's strong jaw-line, letting it drag slowly to his earlobe before nibbling softly.

"Unh," Draco shuddered as a moan ripped free from him and he thrust up into the wizard above him. "Hate you…" he muttered unconvincingly. Harry chuckled once and lifted his head to look into the lust ridden grey eyes below him.

"I know."

His mouth descended on Draco's and caught him in a passion-lust filled kiss.

Draco moaned and opened his mouth, letting Harry's tongue sweep in and dominate his own. He moved back against him, letting their tongues spar for a moment before Harry pulled back, letting Draco capture his lower lip lightly between his teeth. "Mmm…" Harry's eyes closed and he leaned back down, delivering two slow, open mouth kisses.

"So beautiful," Harry whispered. Draco ignored the comment and thrusted up into the man above him again.

"Potter," he grounded out. Harry chuckled and let his hand roam down to the edge of Draco's shirt before pulling it up carefully, letting his fingertips trace over the pale skin as it was revealed.

"Harry, Draco," he whispered. Draco shivered when two cold fingers pinched his left nipple roughly.

"Harry," Draco whispered heatedly, "you don't want this…" Harry smirked, leaned down and ran his tongue lightly over the hardened left nub as he let his hand pinch and rub the right one.

"I think I really do," he whispered back. Draco's back arched and his eyes clenched shut as pleasure raced through his body right to his groin.

"Ngh…ha….I….maybe I don't want this," he gasped. Harry raised an eyebrow curiously and sucked on the tight nipple before blowing lightly on it, making the blond wizard below him gasp again.

"I think you do." He skimmed his nose along the pale chest, letting his tongue peak out to blot small dots of saliva, making goose bumps appear on the flesh below him.

"You're not gay," Draco tried again. His hands had finally been released amidst their talking and he tangled them in the long brown messy hair, pulling harshly with each comment. Harry snorted and blew on the skin softly again, watching the right nipple come to a peak before he sucked on it lightly.

"Oh no?" he mumbled around the flesh. His hand smoothed down Draco's flat stomach and ran back and forth along the waist line of his trousers, and then went further and rubbed against the swiftly hardening length.

"Oh!"

"I think I am," he replied amusedly. He kissed down Draco's taught stomach, kissing each muscle that jumped as he made his way southward.

"I-" Draco finally gave up and let his hands grip the sheets below him when he felt Harry's face breath hot hair over his trousers against his length. "Nnh…" Harry smirked, and with his teeth slowly lowered the zipper and unbuttoned his trousers before pushing the fabric aside, revealing a pair of dark green pants.

"Ever the Slytherin," he mumbled. He used his hands to remove the trousers the rest of the way, mumbling an approval when Draco lifted his hips, before throwing them to the floor. "Have you ever been fucked Draco?" he questioned curiously. He lowered his head once more, but kept his eyes on Draco's face, and ran his tongue along the seam of the dark green pants. "Because if not, you are in for quite a ride…" Draco swallowed hard, and glanced down at the powerful wizard kneeling between his legs.

"Potter," he mumbled, and Harry watched as his adams apple bobbed heavily.

"Harry," he corrected again. He rubbed his hand along the hardened length below him and smiled when Draco's eyes clenched shut and a breath of air escaped him in a whoosh. "Call me _Harry_ Draco…" Draco gasped and thrust into the warmth above him, searching for more friction.

"Harry," he finally gasped, "please…" Harry smiled and slowly pulled the pants off of his long time enemy, letting the band at the top drag along his sensitive length before letting them join the trousers already somewhere on the floor. "Bloody hell…" Draco's head thrashed to the side and he looked down at Harry in disbelief. "How…?" This wizard had him on fire…he'd never quite felt anything like it. He'd had plenty of relations with other men before, and although he'd been the dominant one for all of them, his body was obviously more than willing to cede control to the one above him.

Harry smiled down at the throbbing length in front of his face and blew on it softly, only smiling wider as Draco moaned aloud and thrust up towards him. "Bloody hell Harry," he mumbled, "Do something…please!" Harry laughed once and let his tongue swirl in the tip of the length before swallowing it whole. "Ah!" Draco's upper body shot up and his hands tangled in brown hair once more as he tugged on it, while simultaneously pushing the head down more, encouraging Harry to take him deeper. "Oh! Yes!" Harry bobbed his head down and then back up, swallowing with each bob and humming in the back of his throat. "So...ah…clo-!" Draco breathed out harshly and rocked up into the warm heat surrounding him. "Harry!"

"Draco," Harry whispered softly. He glanced up at the blonde, and at the look in those smoldering green eyes Draco felt himself topple over the edge.

"Ah! Harry…..unh…." His body spasmed and Harry swallowed every last bit, licking the small amount that dribbled down his chin. "Oh…." Draco fell back against the bed, breathing harshly, but keeping his fingers tangled in the brown hair. Harry leaned forward and captured Draco's mouth in a rough kiss, letting the blonde taste himself in the kiss. Draco moaned and let Harry's tongue sweep through his mouth, letting him dominate him there too.

Harry's eyes flashed triumphantly and he wordlessly casted a spell, letting his fingers rub together when he felt the usual wetness on them. His hand slowly traveled down Draco's chest, letting the lube cool the heated flesh before finding Draco's virgin spot.

Draco flinched slightly when he felt cool fingers probe him, but he relaxed when Harry's other hand stroked his still sensitive hot flesh. "Harry," he mumbled around their kiss. Harry broke off from their kiss and breathed in deeply before looking down at his fingers. He pushed one finger in and let it wiggle around before slowly entering the second, pausing whenever Draco stiffened. "Harry," he whispered uncomfortably. He shifted a bit on the bed, his eyes finally widening when the finger in him brushed against his most sensitive spot. "Oh!" Harry's eyes flashed and he smiled as he rubbed over the bundle of nerves again happily. "Ah! There! Anh…." Draco gasped harshly and his head flung back once more as his body shuddered. "H…Harry…" Harry inserted his third finger and let his other hand continue to rub Draco's length, coaxing it back into erection once more.

"So beautiful," Harry whispered again. He bent down and kissed Draco's stomach before withdrawing his fingers completely and lining himself up. He thought his spell once more, flinching as the cold lube covered his own length, and then he slowly slid into the awaiting heat.

"Ah!" Draco leaned up slightly, making Harry stop as the muscles clenched around him.

"Easy Draco," he mumbled. He pushed the blonde's legs back and up a bit so he had more room and pushed slowly once more. "Shh…" He let his fingertips trail along the pale stomach, while his other hand remained wrapped around the slowly hardening flesh.

"Oh…" Draco leaned back, breathing deeply until Potter was fully seated within him.

"So hot," Harry whispered, he leaned down and kissed Draco's stomach once more before pulling out slowly and pushing back in.

"Oh!" Draco's eyes widened and he grabbed Harry's arms when he felt pleasure zing through him, quickly overriding any pain. "T-there! Mm…" Harry nodded and pulled out, this time shoving back in harshly, reveling in the cry that sounded beneath him. He let his hands run up Draco's thigh and as he began to thrust in and out of the blonde wizard, he leaned over him carefully.

"Pleasure yourself Draco," he whispered. Draco's eyes widened, but he couldn't help but obey. His hand trailed down his shuddering chest, and he moaned as he pinched his own nipples before wrapping his fingers around his own arousal. "That's it…" Harry thrusted into him fast and hard now, the delicious moans and gasps below him, music to his ears.

"Oh Harry," Draco whispered. He pumped himself twice, letting his thumb rub over the slit at the top before using the pre-cum slowly oozing out to rub over his length. Harry gasped as he watched the blonde moan and shudder with pleasure. Pleasure he was delivering. Pleasure they were both receiving.

"Cum for me Draco," Harry grunted. Draco gasped and his body shuddered once more as he quickly pumped himself in time with Harry's thrusts.

"Ah…so…close…." Draco's eyes clenched shut and then sprang open when his climax finally reached him. "Harry!" Harry shuddered as he pushed deep into his lover, letting his own release wash over him.

"Draco!" he called in unison. "Ha!" Both wizards rocked with their own releases and shuddered as the heat spread through them and their bodies slowly started to cool down.

"You're gonna regret this tomorrow ya know," Draco mumbled. Harry pulled out of him, causing both of them to moan once more before shaking his head as he plopped down next to the blonde.

"Nope," he mumbled. He pulled Draco to his chest and wrapped his arms around him with a sigh. "Won't…" Draco snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Potter." Harry opened one eye, bit Draco's neck hard and smirked at the yelp he heard. "Bloody hell ya vampire!"

"Harry," he whispered as a reminder before he finally let sleep claim him. Draco stiffened a bit before making himself relax, as he too let the blissfulness of sleep come over him. He'd deal with the morning after later…

/

A/N: And, yep. Hope you are all happy. Cause I am. Just sayin'. 3 All the love! R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I thought I would treat everyone and post two chapters tonight. I know. You love me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J.K. Rowling!

/

Awareness came back to Draco slowly, and he let himself remain in that comfortable, between sleep and awake-ness limbo for awhile before he really made himself think about what had happened. He had slept with Harry Potter. His brain seemed to freeze and then his eyes flew open. He had slept with Harry Potter! He kept his breathing as even as possible before glancing over at the still sleeping body, lying next to him. He hadn't meant for it to happen! It had just….he groaned quietly and then carefully reached up a hand that he dragged over his face.

"Bloody idiot," he mumbled. He tried to move, flinching slightly as a sharp pain shot up his spine. Last night had been long…and…he paused, flushing brightly when he thought of the number of times, the number of positions…the sheer bloody brilliance of what he'd done. After the first time, they'd both slept for merely an hour before he'd been woken up by someone sucking harshly on his neck. And as much as his brain was screaming about how stupid he had been, his libido was slowly but surely waking up once more.

"Mmm…." Harry rolled over in his sleep and Draco stiffened as an arm was thrown carelessly over his waist and a leg was moved to cover his. "S'warm…"

"I would bloody well hope so," he grunted. He shifted slightly, trying to will his morning hard-on to go away before Potter _really _woke up.

Harry smirked internally as he let his finger tips brush lightly up and down the length of the chest beneath him. "Potter," he growled quietly. Harry chuckled once and then leaned over and pressed a soft kiss onto Draco's stomach.

"Malfoy," he whispered teasingly. Draco's eyes widened slightly in surprise and then squeezed shut in pleasure when Harry settled a bit more over him and rocked into him once. "Want you again," he mumbled through the kisses he was now pressing into Draco's lower abdomen.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled. His hands reached up and twisted into Harry's hair and he tugged softly, trying to pull the Chosen One up. "Harry." Harry shook his head and slowly began to kiss his way down Draco's chest. "We-we…" Draco broke off on a moan and gave into the pleasure that swept through him as a wet heat engulfed him. There was always time to talk later right?

/

Hermione pressed the button on the lift and shifted towards the back so she could stand next to her guide.

"It's been awhile since I've been towards this side of the Ministry," she admitted softly. Blaise smirked down at her as he fingered the paper in his hand. He'd gotten it signed and authorized by the Minister himself, as he'd taken a special interest in the case now. Narcissa's face, and case had finally hit the papers that morning and the entire Wizarding world was abuzz with the fact that she would be getting sentenced to Azkaban.

"Department of Mysteries right?" Hermione nodded once.

"Back in fifth year…"

"I remember there being rumors, but I hadn't thought it was true to be honest…" The rest of the wizards on the lift stepped off at the third to last floor, Control of Magical Creatures, before it finally rang at their stop, a female voice calling out "Department of Files and Transcripts." Hermione swallowed hard, and with one hand on her stomach, she let Blaise lead her with her other arm as the two made their way to the desk at the end of the hall.

"Mr. Zabini," the wizard there called fondly. "I haven't heard from you in awhile…you owe me a poker night my boy…" Hermione smiled softly and glanced over at her companion before looking at the older wizard. He looked to be in his late seventies, perhaps older, but there was an air about him that spoke of powerful magic.

"Jack," Blaise said just as fondly, "good to see you…but unfortunately I'm here on official business this time." "Jack" frowned slightly as his eyes lingered on the paper clutched in the younger wizard's hand.

"Official huh," he mumbled. He glanced over at Hermione and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"My apologies, I'm sure you've heard of Hermione Weasley?" Hermione proffered her hand and grasped the smooth one in a hand shake, smiling all the while.

"Hermione Weasley," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "used to be Granger eh?" Hermione's eyes widened as she once more rested her hand on her stomach.

"That's right sir…" He nodded once and then sighed.

"Alright, whatcha want?" Blaise gave him the paper which he opened carefully and delicately as though _it_ were the older item that might break with a rough touch. "Hmm…search warrant huh? Whatcha lookin' for exactly?" Blaise cleared his throat and looked at Jack meaningfully.

"Narcissa Malfoy's trial papers." Jack's eyes widened and he put the leaflet of papers down on the desk in front of him.

"You can't be sayin' that you think I'm hidin' em?" Blaise shook his head.

"No Jack, I don't believe so…but you're not the only one working in this department are you…" Jack's frown deepened a bit, but he shook his head.

"'Spose I'm not…couple uh younger kids runnin' around now…" Blaise nodded.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me the name of everyone that works here now…" Jack shrugged.

"You? You'll find out anyway…let's see…there's Heather Bishop…Mack McSite…Michael Corner…" Hermione's eyes widened and she gripped Blaise's arm.

"Stop. Him. He was in Dumbledore's Army back in fifth year…" Blaise looked over at Hermione seriously.

"You're sure?" She nodded.

"Absolutely. I remember everyone that signed up that day." Jack scratched his chin thoughtfully before heaving his shoulders.

"Haven't seen 'im in about a week…" Blaise nodded.

"If we may?" he motioned to the door behind Jack.

"Alright, if ya still insist." Blaise nodded.

"We need to see if we can copy a trace…" Jack rolled his eyes, but stood up and stepped in front of the door, lifting his wand and waving it in front of it silently. The door clicked loudly and with a groan opened.

"Hmm…" Jack frowned and opened the door the rest of the way, letting the witch and wizard before him enter.

"You keep a log of everyone who enters?"

"Don't have to…books are magicked to do it…writes down the date and the magical signature of the witch or wizards who enters…" Blaise smirked and then looked at the room before them. It looked like a never ending room of shelves filled to the brim with boxes.

"So…Dennis Creevey's name would be there? I wonder exactly why he as in here looking for Mrs. Malfoy's file in the first place…" Jack shrugged.

"Didn't come on my shift, or he wouldn't have gotten in. Be sure o' that." Blaise smiled and nodded once.

"I know Jack…and Mrs. Malfoy's file?"

"Lumos," Jack mumbled. He hefted his wand and began to lead the way to their left. "Sorted by date and name they are…should be here…" He walked a good length down the columns and about a third of the way down the row before pointing to an empty spot. "I was told that Creevey reported the file missing when he was in here doing research…"

"And the filer on duty?" Hermione asked. Jack swallowed hard and looked over at them.

"Michael," he whispered unsurely. Blaise nodded.

"Alright then. Hermione?" Hermione had already taken out her wand and was quickly waving it in front of the shelf and in front of the area where the box should have sat.

"Magic has definitely been used here recently," she mumbled. She closed her eyes and Blaise watched a bead of sweat roll down her forehead before she nodded.

"I've put the magical trace in my wand, we can test it against anyone's now." Blaise nodded and then Hermione looked at Jack with a smile. "Would you mind if I look at those log books as well?" He shrugged and began to lead the way back out.

"'Course not miss…this way." They stepped from the vault only to see a petit witch getting off of the lift.

"Good evening Jack," she called, "sorry I'm a bit late. Charlie had me up nearly all night." Jack smiled and waved a hand.

"Bah. No matter Heather. Met up with an old friend I did." Heather nodded and smiled at the two of them.

"I can see that…and the vault is open?" Blaise smiled his winning smile and produced the search warrant once more.

"Don't worry. Completely legal search I promise." Heather nodded slowly, but took the papers and glanced them over. Hermione cleared her throat and brought the logs towards herself, glancing over them and noticing that besides themselves a couple of aurors were listed, probably the search team that had double checked Dennis Creevey's claim, and before that Dennis Creevey. Before that the last person on there was almost ten years ago, probably when the war files were archived. She waved her wand over the book, ignoring the sound of surprise Heather made.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked indignantly. Blaise put his arm in front of the advancing witch, blocking her way to the still spell casting Hermione.

"She's merely checking for any magic at play here." Heather frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"And why exactly would there be a spell used on the logs?" Hermione smiled as she stood straight.

"Because, someone altered them. Look." All four wizards and witches leaned over the table and watched as the book jumped down a line and quickly scrawled in a name, date and time right before Dennis Creevey's. It read…

"Michael Corner," Jack whispered, "well Merlin's beard…that boy is in a heap o'trouble now…" Hermione nodded and quickly ran her wand over the book again.

"Just taking a mental copy," she reassured Heather, who was still standing to the side in shock.

"I don't understand…Michael changed the logs? How? Why?"

"He was trying to help someone send Narcissa Malfoy to Azkaban…now…" Blaise looked at both log-keepers seriously. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to call both of you as witnesses, and I'm also going to have to ask you not to speak with anyone from the Prophet until after the trials." Jack and Heather both nodded.

"Not allowed to speak to them filthy rags anyways," Jack grumbled, "Prophet indeed…in my day they told _real _news, none of this garbage nowadays. Honestly, why would I care about the most popular color in cauldrons?" Blaise smiled and patted his friend on the back.

"Thank you Jack. We appreciate your help." Hermione nodded.

"Truly. You don't know how much this means." Jack shrugged and waved as they both walked away.

"Come back to visit Ms. Weasley!" he called. "And Mr. Zabini? I still want that poker night!" Blaise waved a hand over his back and let Hermione step onto the lift first before turning around and closing the doors.

/

A/N: Oh snap! A weasel within the Ministry! Big surprise though, lol. Please R&R! 3


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! I forgot my flash drive at work over the weekend! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J.K. Rowling!

/

Draco sighed as he pulled his pants and trousers on, glancing over his shoulder as Harry did the same.

"You know," he mumbled, "we really should talk now…" Harry remained silent, but Draco saw his shoulder's tense ever so slightly. "There's a reason I came to find you…"

"And what's that? Someone needs the Chosen One's help I suppose?" he asked bitterly. Draco's eyes widened slightly and Harry turned around when he didn't receive an answer. "I just…I…just tell me why you're here…"

"My mother," he said quietly. Harry frowned slightly so Draco continued. "Someone at the Ministry went into the Trial files and got rid of them…she's facing life in Azkaban. I understand why you came over here…really I do…" Draco stood from his seated position and grabbed up his satchel that he had put in Harry's room yesterday, grabbing out a familiar looking wand, before passing it to its rightful owner. "All I'm asking is that you make an appearance at her trial to save her…please…" Harry let his fingertips run over the length of his wand, letting himself feel the familiar thrum of magic beat through his body, before nodding once.

"Fine. When's her trial?" Draco shrugged.

"When I left it had said they would be sending papers with the dates…I can't imagine it's too soon. However…the sooner you go back…" he trailed off and Harry nodded.

"The sooner I can leave again. Alright, let's go then."

"Just like that?" he asked carefully. Harry's eyes had darkened a bit as they roved over the blonde's body, but he nodded.

"Just like that." The blonde nodded slowly

"Alright, where would you like to go back to?" Harry's eyes widened slightly and Draco watched as he gazed over his small room before sighing in defeat.

"I suppose Grimmauld Place is as good a place as any…"

"Alright then." He held out his arm which Harry stared at only for a moment before laying his hand on it and letting Draco apparate him away.

/

Harry stumbled a bit as they landed just on the door step within the house, but quickly righted himself and stepped away from the warm body next to him. Clarity was slowly starting to come back to him…a clarity he had worked for nearly ten years to get rid of, and the memories coming back were proving almost too much. The most recent being his _time _spent with Draco. 'I slept with a Malfoy,' he thought with a swallow. He didn't know whether to be proud, disgusted…or perhaps both. For sure he knew some family members were rolling over in their graves. His heart clenched at the thought and he had to squeeze his eyes shut before he let his mind remember too much.

"Oh!" Draco's eyes widened as his gaze shot to the curtain on the wall. "Uh…" Harry followed his eyes and shrugged.

"Yes I already know about her don't worry. Unfortunately nothing can get rid of her…at least, nothing I've tried yet."

"No, you don't understand…I…" The curtain suddenly flew open to reveal an old, weathered face full of rage.

"_Blood traitor!_" she shrieked. "_Filthy traitor to your family! How dare you Malfoy! Worker of the Dark Lord indeed! Traitors all burn-_" Harry firmly closed the curtain with a roll of his eyes and shot a curious look at Draco.

"Um…Kreacher knew where you were…" he started slowly. Harry's eyes widened slightly, but he let him continue. "And so…I told my aunt that the Dark Lord wanted to capture you, and I was being sent on a mission to find you…it was easy to get your location from there…"

"Clever," he mumbled before stepping further into his house. "Where is Kreacher?"

"I told him to stay here…" Harry nodded absently. "It's uh…dusty."

"Yeah, yeah it is." He stepped through the door at the end of the hall, taking a deep breath before entering.

"This is where I found that picture." Draco cleared his throat, unsure as to why he felt so nervous walking behind Potter in his home. It just felt…awkward, like he should be letting him do this alone…and yet at the same time, he knew if the roles were reversed, he wouldn't want to be left alone to face everything by himself.

"I know," Harry whispered. He could slowly feel himself breaking as he looked around the room. The sounds of long ago laughter from pranks by the Weasley twins, and chatter from Orders dinners' haunted him, and he clenched his eyes, turned in the other direction, and walked out. "I don't know if I should be here…if I can do this…" Draco's eyes widened and he quickly side stepped so Harry wouldn't run into him on his way back to the landing.

"You're not leaving!" he said in a panic. He had only just gotten him back! If he left…everything would go to ruins. He couldn't deal with having his mother in Azkaban…not the one person who had _truly _cared for him his whole life. Harry shook his head as he stumbled down the hall and opened the door to his right, a door which Draco hadn't explored upon his last visit.

"I…I just…" Harry broke off on a gasp, his eyes glued to the wall. Draco followed him in slowly, his eyes widening when he saw the cloth covered wall. It was the only thing in the room that dust and cobwebs hadn't settled on…a large embroidery of a family tree. "The Black" family tree according to the heading. "Oh Sirius," Harry whispered. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands as soft sobs wracked his body. "I'm sorry….so sorry…" Draco swallowed hard and knelt down beside him while still looking at the wall. He instantly picked out familiar faces, including his own.

"Sirius…Sirius Black," he whispered curiously, "was…was your godfather…" A shiver ran through Harry's body as Draco placed his hand on his still heaving shoulder.

"I failed him," Harry gasped out, "over and over…" Draco frowned slightly and grasped Harry's shoulder comfortingly.

"I doubt that. I don't think you could disappoint anyone…" he said this almost bitterly, keeping that bit of venom out at the last moment.

"Only those closest to me," was the whispered answer, "you don't understand…" The blond wizard bristled once more and he stood to his feet, walked over to the tapestry and let his fingers run over his own face and then that of his mother's.

"I do actually…believe it or not. In fact…I can't help but look at how similar our situations are." Harry snorted softly but he looked up at Draco with blood red eyes and a tear stained face.

"Is that right?"

"Yes," he bit out, "it is right. After the war…I couldn't face the world anymore…for different reasons then you I'm sure…but I cut myself off. _I haven't spoken to anyone since the end of the trials…not a soul_. I cloistered myself in the Manor, and kept only my mother as company. When I got that letter…I thought my world was crumbling around me. I can't lose my mother Potter…I can't. She's the only who…she's always believed in me. During the war I did what I had to in order to keep us both alive. If I hadn't let those Death Eaters in sixth year…he would have killed her…he would've killed _both_ of us." Harry nodded as he finally let himself look up at the tapestry. Tears still rolled down his cheeks, but his body no longer hitched with sobs.

"After the war…a lot was expected of me. Hermione and Ron went back for seventh year you know…I just couldn't do it. I couldn't sit in a class after that much time away from Hogwarts…so I tried out for auror training. Even without my NEWTS, I was still accepted. Everyone watched my progress…it was…annoying. They wanted me to speak at every Memorial…they wanted me to face the parents whose children had died because of me…because of my fight with Voldemort…I just couldn't do it. Then someone put my name forth for Head Auror…and…I broke. I just wanted to be normal…I quit the aurors and holed up here…and they still wouldn't leave me alone. I would have reporters knocking on my door every day wanting an interview for _something_. So I left…one day I just…I left and didn't look back. I traveled Europe for awhile…then made my way to Shanghai…I felt someone watching me there…so I moved to New York. I just wanted to forget everything, that's why…" he trailed off and Draco nodded.

"I told you. I understand." Harry nodded and smirked up at him.

"I suppose you do."

"Now…I have to go find out when my mother's trial is…can I trust that you'll still be here when I return?" Harry sighed, but nodded.

"I won't run. I promise." Draco turned back to him, hesitated for a moment, but nodded.

"Good."

"Draco?" The blonde turned abruptly at the sound of his first name. "Don't tell anyone I'm here?" He paused, but nodded once, and with a loud pop, disappeared. Harry frowned as he looked around himself. He wasn't planning on staying long…but perhaps he could at least fix this for Sirius while he was here. He nodded, got to his feet and lifted his wand at the room he was in.

"Scourgify."

/

Draco apparated to the front gate of the Manor and walked the rest of the way up the path. He had done it. The aurors obviously hadn't thought he'd be able to, but he'd found the elusive Harry Potter. Of course…he frowned at the thought of any of them finding out. Would he have to protect him? Should he have left him alone? The aurors were clearly bent on getting their way…they wouldn't try something on the Chosen One to ruin that surely…

"Draco?" called a soft voice. He looked up at the porch of the Manor, only to find his mother and Blaise Zabini sitting there in the wicker chairs.

"Blaise. Mother, how are you?" he asked just as softly. Blaise stood up and nodded once.

"Draco."

"Fine dear. But…I must say, I'm surprised to see you…Ms. Weasley and Mr. Zabini here said you were looking for Harry Potter…" she trailed off and Draco simply nodded. He had to honor the wizard's request.

"Did we receive any dates for her trial?" he asked Blaise simply.

"We did," he admitted, "sooner then we'd like, but Draco, Hermione and I found some interesting evidence the other day." Draco raised an eyebrow curiously as he was passed the paper with his mother's court date on it.

"Tomorrow?" he asked incredulously. Blaise nodded.

"I'm sorry…I tried to delay them…I hope you being back means Potter is too?" Draco cleared his throat and ignored the question.

"What evidence?" Blaise frowned at the intentional dodge. He needed to know if his key witness was back or not.

"Yesterday Hermione and I went to the Files Department…we found evidence of tampering. Someone magicked away the box with the files, and a filer named Michael Corner changed their logs so it didn't show that he had entered. We think he's working with Dennis Creevey, the auror heading your mother's case." Draco's frown only deepened, but he nodded.

"And I suppose you have proof of all this?" Blaise snorted.

"Of course I do. Give me more credit Draco. Now, what I really need to know is-"

"Unfortunately, I have to leave again," Draco interrupted. Narcissa's eyes widened as she glanced between both men.

"Draco…surely not tonight…"

"I'm sorry mother. But I promise I'll be there tomorrow. What time?" He looked up at Blaise again, only narrowing his eyes when the wizard didn't answer him right away.

"Eight o'clock tomorrow morning." The blonde nodded and made his way back down the stairs.

"Bloody prat," Blaise mumbled. He turned to Narcissa with a smile and held up a hand. "I'll be back Mrs. Malfoy." The tall matriarch nodded her head once, watching as he flew off the porch and after her son.

"Oh Draco," she whispered with a shake of her head.

"Draco!" Blaise called. The blonde was almost to the gate, at which point Blaise knew he could simply apparate away. "_Don't ignore me Malfoy_!" Draco froze in his steps and spun around in annoyance.

"What more do you want?"

"_What more?_ How about telling me if my key witness is going to be there tomorrow? He will make or break this case." Draco raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Doubting yourself Blaise? I thought you and Granger had rock solid proof she was innocent."

"Go to Hell Draco," he growled, "you know what I mean." Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I…I can't tell you," he whispered. Blaise's eyes widened.

"Can't tell me? You can't tell me if I'm going to be able to save your own _mother_?"

"I know how that sounds…but I can't. I'm sorry." He stepped quickly away, to just outside the gate and turned to regard his one time friend. "We'll see you tomorrow Blaise." Blaise's eyes widened, and he nodded once as a smile broke his face.

"Tomorrow." Draco nodded stiffly.

/

Draco stepped through the doorway to Grimmauld Place and froze. It was clean…like…really clean, and…he turned slowly, his eyes almost popping out of his head. The portrait of his aunt was gone…and in its place was a gaping hole, revealing insulation and wooden wall frames. "Potter?" he called worriedly.

"In here!" came the loud reply. Draco frowned and stepped into the room where the tapestry had been, the one carrying a huge part of his lineage.

"What?" he blinked a few times as Potter's wand moved methodically over the tapestry, over each face that had clearly been blasted away. "You cleaned…" Harry nodded.

"It was disrespectful to Sirius," he said simply. Draco nodded slowly.

"I see…and now?" Harry sighed and lowered his wand just as the face of "Marius" appeared back on the wall.

"I'm fixing the house…it's giving me something to do…"

"Oh…" Draco could understand that. Harry frowned slightly and then looked back at the tapestry. All he had left was four or five people to fix. "You…you removed my aunt I see." Harry glanced back at him once more and Draco watched a slight flush spread across his face.

"Hope you don't mind," he mumbled, "after you left Kreacher opened her curtain again and I just…I couldn't take the screeching anymore…I blew it up…took half the wall with it, but..." Draco's eyes widened and he couldn't help but let some of his mirth show through. He had blown up his aunt?

"Blew her up? Lovely…no, I don't mind at all. After all, she wasn't the loveliest of woman was she?" he asked with a smirk.

"Bloody evil witch she was," Harry muttered. Draco nodded once and watched as a few more faces were fixed until finally the name of "Sirius" appeared back on the wall.

"What happened to him?" Draco asked curiously. Harry paused and glanced back at him, but didn't answer. "I mean…I know he died…"

"He was murdered," Harry corrected angrily. His eyes flashed with anger for a moment, but he quickly turned back to the wall to fix the rest of it.

"I know…" Draco whispered, "I…Aunt Bella…I heard…I'm not my aunt." Harry paused once more, but nodded once.

"I know."

"Good," he bit out, "so I would appreciate it if you changed your attitude a bit." Harry smirked and spun on his heel so he was standing directly in front of Draco with their chests touching.

"Attitude change?" he whispered. Draco's eyes widened and he swallowed hard as a familiar heat rushed through his body."Like last night then?" Harry's eyes smoldered for a moment, before suddenly going flat. "You're bloody family is responsible for half of the deaths of mine…so forgive me if I'm a bit bitter. I'll work on that." He turned back to the tapestry and raised his wand, ready to fix the last face of "Andromeda" before pausing again. "I'm sorry…I don't know why I said that…I just…is it the spell you used? I feel drained…completely drained. And everything still _aches_." Draco lowered his face, trying to get the flush he could feel there to go away before nodding.

"Probably…it usually takes a few days for one to be completely rid of everything…do you think you can keep your temper tomorrow?" Harry frowned and glanced back at him.

"Tomorrow?"

"My mother's trial is tomorrow morning…" Harry nodded.

"Okay then. Tomorrow morning."

/

A/N: Yeah! Harry's back! Anyone else wondering what's going to happen between them? _If _anything else is going to happen between them? Because I am! ANYWAY! R&R please! 3 All the love for those who do!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Without further ado…on to the next!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J.K. Rowling!

/

Draco slipped into his dark blue dress robes while looking into the clear mirror in front of him. Last night he had helped Potter clean the rest of the house, and they'd actually quite enjoyed doing it. They'd "scorgified" every last crack and crevice and Harry had been elated when they had been able to banish the "bloody ghoul that we'd tried to get rid of for months" that had been hiding in a cupboard near the top floor. Draco had been quite pleased when he'd realized he'd been right and that the house was in fact seven stories tall. Each bedroom was laid out as big as a living room, but almost every one had two beds as well. "Necessary" Harry had explained when Draco had questioned it. He hadn't asked anything further of course. Right now Harry was in his own room preparing for his first public appearance in ten years, not only to the Wizarding world itself, but also to his friends, those he'd once held closest.

Draco blushed lightly as he ran a hand over the silver hooks on his robe. Last night had been awkward to say the least. When it had come to the point where both wizards had been more than a little exhausted, they'd decided sleep was in order…however the "where" had made them both pause. Harry had edged his way towards the Master bedroom, claiming that it had been where Sirius had slept previously, and Draco, even through Harry's disappointed look, had claimed that a guest room would be fine, so he'd ended up in what Harry said had been Regulus Black's bedroom. He'd slept very little that night, knowing that only a slim wall separated him from one of the most amazing wizards he'd ever slept with.

There was a light knock on his door and he turned to see Harry sliding in through the small opening Draco had left.

"Um…how's this?" he held out his arms and Draco couldn't help but smile. Harry was dressed in an emerald green dress robe that made his eyes pop to the umpteenth degree.

"Very Slytherin actually," he mumbled amusedly. Harry scowled and ducked his head, and Draco saw his hand go straight to his pocket and fiddle with something there, most probably his wand.

"That wasn't my intent," he muttered. Draco shrugged and stepped forward, this time initiating the close contact himself by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's perfect," he reassured, "come on, we better go." Harry nodded once and held out his arm this time.

"If you don't mind?" Draco raised an eyebrow curiously, but placed his hand on Harry's arm nonetheless. The familiar feeling of going through a vacuum hit him, and then they both came to a jarring stop just outside the Ministry walls.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked him as he straightened his own dress robes. Harry swallowed hard, and for the first time he could ever remember Draco saw pure fear leak into the Chosen One's eyes.

"No," he whispered, "no I'm not…" Draco nodded once and simply stood there, waiting for his companion to compose himself. Harry breathed harshly and spun around, shoving his head into Draco's shoulder. "I don't know if I can do this…" The blonde's eyes widened as he brought his hands up and placed them on Harry's own shoulders.

"Yes you can…being Harry Potter aside…I've never known you to back down from a challenge…and not because you're the _chosen one_, but because of you being you. You're a strong person Harry. And we both know it." Harry raised his face, only to show eyes that were glistening with tears.

"I don't feel strong," he mumbled. Draco shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't have any liquid luck." This brought a small smile to Harry's face, as well as a deep breath and a straightening up of the wizard.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I'm ready now. I can do this." Draco nodded once.

"Just remember, technically you've already done this."

"What if…what if they ask me about…" he trailed off, and for a moment the blonde wizard couldn't figure what he was asking until Harry gripped his elbow.

"Oh…tell them you've been on extended holiday?" he suggested. Harry sighed, but bowed his head.

"Right…and…once this is over, I can leave?" Draco nodded.

"Promise. But you should know…I may not have told anyone about you being back, but everyone is going to be here…your friends have been helping my mother's lawyer." Harry's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded.

"I understand." Draco nodded and then the two of them made their way through the visitors' entrance of the Ministry. Draco picked the phone up, stated their names, and where they were going, and the machine spit out the usual badges, stating "visitor." The floor quickly sank beneath them, and within moments the sight of the bustling Ministry was before them.

"As if I don't already draw enough attention to myself," Draco muttered amusedly. Harry's face had gone blank, but with a look of power, and strength behind the green eyes. The wizard clearly looked as though he were on a mission. They walked through the first crowd of people, making their way to the lifts before the whispers finally began.

_"Harry Potter…"_

_ "The Chosen One!"_

_ "There he is!"_

_ "What do you think he's doing here?"_

_ "He hasn't been seen in years!"_

_ "I bet it's for the Malofy trial…"_

Harry kept an emotionless façade as he and Draco stepped into an empty lift and ignored the gaping faces as the doors shut and swung them away. "So far so good," Draco mumbled. Harry nodded once.

"I wasn't mobbed," he joked halfheartedly. The blond smirked up at the wizard beside him.

"Don't worry, I'll try to keep them at bay…of course, the fact that you're even here with me is probably why no one came up to you." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"They think I'm under an Imperious or something?"

"_Or something_," Draco laughed. The lift finally stopped and with a ding a female voice called out "The Department of Mysteries."

"I haven't missed this place," Harry muttered.

"Me either…" Harry glanced over at his companion, for the first time realizing that Draco was probably just as nervous, if not more so, then he was. He had the chance of losing his mother for the rest of her life…he himself only had the fear of facing the world again. They stepped up to a door where a lone witch was sitting at a desk scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Name?" she asked without looking up. "And reason for appearing?"

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said seriously, "son of Narcissa Malfoy, escort to Mr. Harry Potter…witness for the defense." The witch dropped her quill and looked up at them quickly, her mouth agape.

"Mr…Mr. P-Potter," she stuttered. Harry nodded once as he clenched his fists in his pockets. "Oh! Of course, let me just…" She quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and went through the door leading into the court room. Draco breathed in deeply and turned to look at Harry.

"I'm gonna go in and sit…it's you they want to talk to. Stay calm okay?" Harry nodded once, not giving away any emotion as Draco smirked once more and then ducked into the door.

/

Blaise rolled his eyes as Creevey gave his account of events, starting with how he was entreated with going back through the War files, looking at the gruesome things that had happened, and had noticed that Narcissa Malfoy's had gone missing. She had already testified, having to relive every waking moment inside Malfoy Manor as Auror Creevey had drilled her on all the murders she had witnessed, the kidnappings she had helped with, etc. The bastard has also gotten the testimonies of the Filers thrown out, saying that their job entailed the utmost secrecy, therefore, they obviously couldn't speak about something that would be on public record. The Wizenmagot had agreed.

"Naturally I reported to Suz-I mean Ms. Bones, and we took the appropriate action," he finished. The head of the Wizenmagot, the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, nodded.

"You may step down Auror Creevey," he said loudly. Dennis smirked, bowed his head and stepped from the platform, sending Blaise a small smile. "Mr. Zabini? Any witnesses?" Blaise smirked.

"We do minister. I would like to call Hermione Weasley to the stand." Creevey frowned slightly from where he was standing next to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Susan Bones.

"Proceed." Hermione took a deep breath, and carefully maneuvered her way down the large steps and onto the witness stand. Ron had wanted to come with her to the trial, but his boss hadn't been able to find a replacement for him at work, making Blaise be her escort for the day.

"Mrs. Weasley, can you please tell the Wizenmagot how you were brought into these proceedings?" Kingsley asked. She nodded once.

"Of course…Draco, Mrs. Malofy's son, came to me one morning, saying that his mother needed help…I couldn't just say no. So I've been working with Mr. Zabini in trying to help her." Kingsley nodded and motioned to Blaise.

"Your witness Mr. Zabini." Blaise nodded once.

"Thank you Minister. Please tell the court what you know about this file." He placed in front of her a book, a familiar one holding hundreds of names that had been sitting, until today, in the filing department.

"That's the log that sits in front of the Department of Files. It records every name of every person that walks into the vaults." Blaise nodded and smirked over at the prosecution table. Unlike Muggle trials, wizards didn't have to share evidence when they found out, they could choose not to, and even though the Filers had been thrown out, Kinsley had made sure that this information had slipped past. The aurors were about to be blindsided.

"And Mrs. Weasley, can you read to me what this log says on the last four lines, not including the aurors after Dennis Creevey, but starting at the bottom of course." Hermione nodded and took the book gingerly.

"It says "Blaise Zabini and Hermione Weasley.""

"And tell the court why those names are in there?" he interrupted quickly. She nodded once more and looked up at the Wizengamot.

"You and I went to the files, hoping to find some information on the missing ones of Mrs. Malfoy." Blaise nodded.

"What type of information?"

"Well, during our research, we believed that someone from within the Ministry itself stole the files, and got rid of them in order to send Narcissa Malfoy to Azkaban." There were small murmurs amongst the Wizenmagot, and Susan Bones glanced sharply down at the auror next to her.

"And what did you find there?" Hermione swallowed as her fingers played with edges of paper.

"We found magical traces next to where the box had been…someone had gotten rid of them magically."

"And what else?"

"When we went back to the logs, I preformed a magical reversal spell and-"

"Wait a moment," Susan interrupted, "a spell on the logs? We don't know that _she_ didn't tamper with them!" Kingsley raised an eyebrow and looked at Susan dryly.

"Well, in Mrs. Weasley's case we can't subject her to Veritaserum. We can only rely on whether the Wizenmagot wants to trust her or not, a war hero…or perhaps your department doesn't care about the effects on pregnant women anymore Suzie?" Susan flushed slightly but sat back down in her seat.

"No Minister, of course we do…" Blaise smirked and nodded to Hermione.

"Please continue Mrs. Weasley."

"Right…well, when I did the spell, a name that hadn't been on the logs appeared."

"Please read the two names above our own Mrs. Weasley."

"Dennis Creevey-"

"Because?"

"Oh…we figured it was when he went to get the files…" Blaise nodded.

"Please…"

"And Michael Corner." Blaise frowned slightly and turned to look at the Wizenmagot.

"Michael Corner…why his name Mrs. Weasley?"

"Well…he's a filer, but, according to the people he works with, there should be no reason his name is there. There was no reason for him to enter the files room." Blaise smiled and turned to look at the now mumbling Wizenmagot members.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," he turned and smirked at the two aurors. "Your witness." Susan stood slowly and bowed to the Wizenmagot.

"We have no questions for this witness." Hermione glanced at Blaise, and with his help stepped from the podium.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley…" Blaise tuned out the minster as the witch out front suddenly appeared at his side with a slip of paper.

"Sir," she whispered, "someone here for you…" Blaise frowned and grabbed the piece of paper just as the door shut again. He glanced up and smiled at the head of blond hair that had slid into the room unnoticed and had taken a seat near the door.

"Mr. Zabini?" Kingsley questioned, a frown marring his face.

"Sorry sir," Bliase said quickly.

"I asked if you had anymore witnesses? Ms. Bones said she did not…" Blaise nodded quickly.

"As a matter of fact sir I do. He's just arrived."

"Minister," Susan sighed, "I believe that the Wizenmagot is _more _than ready to make their decision." Blaise raised an eyebrow as he nodded to the girl who ran to the door and opened it.

"Oh?" he asked amusedly, "so you would deny _Harry Potter_ his right to speak?" The entire room broke out in conversation as the Savior of the Wizarding world walked through the door, his head held high. Susan's eyes widened and she and Dennis exchanged worried looks.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped as tears sprang to her eyes. She covered her mouth with both hands, trying to hold herself back from rushing down and hugging her friend.

"Mr. Potter," Kingsley said in surprise, "good to see you again…" Harry nodded once, shook Blaise's hand and then sat down on the podium chair.

"Minister," he said respectfully, "Witches and Wizards of the Wizenmagot."

"Harry Potter," Blaise said amusedly. Harry nodded once to him.

"Blaise." The chamber was silent for only a moment before Kingsley cleared his throat.

"So…Ms. Bones, your witness first I think?" Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department stood in front of him.

"Minister, thank you. Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to see you again…" He nodded once.

"Susan. Congratulations on your promotion." The witch before him flushed slightly, and ignored the comment. Everyone had known that the only reason she had received the position, was because of her aunt, Amelia Bones, whom had died during the war.

"I must admit Mr. Potter, I'm surprised to see you…as is most everyone here I'm sure." Harry shrugged, but didn't comment. "I won't lie Mr. Potter…in fact, let's get right to the point. Was there, or was there not a search party organized for you because Mrs. Weasley here reported you missing?" The Wizenmagot remained silent, although a few exchanged confused looks. No one had known the Chosen One had been missing…everyone had merely assumed he had holed himself up in his London home.

"Objection Minister," Blaise interrupted, "point of the questioning? It has absolutely _nothing _to do with Mrs. Malfoy's case." Kingsley raised an eyebrow as he leaned an elbow against the stand in front of him.

"I must agree with Mr. Zabini, Ms. Bones. Please disregard her questions Mr. Potter, ladies and gentlemen of the Wizenmagot." Harry nodded once, hoping no one had noticed his sigh of relief. Susan threw Blaise a frustrated look before composing her thoughts.

"Mr. Potter…why did you not answer the summons sent by the aurors?" Harry shrugged.

"I never received one," he answered honestly. Susan smirked.

"It was sent to your address of-"

"Mr. Potter would rather not have his address announced for public records," Blaise immediately interrupted, making Susan pause. Kingsley nodded.

"Of course. Ms. Bones?"

"Very well…one was sent to your last known location Mr. Potter." Harry nodded.

"I haven't been there recently." He kept his answers short and clipped, knowing she couldn't ask him directly why he had been missing. Her lips thinned out to being almost invisible, but she nodded.

"Very well…Mr. Potter, please tell the Wizenmagot what you remember of the war, in the cases of the Malfoy's please."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise added. Susan smirked, but nodded her head.

"Mrs. Malfoy. Of course."

"She lived in Malfoy Manor during the war," he said simply, "I don't know exactly what happened there, as I tried to make myself as scarce as possible during that time…"

"Of course. But there was a time when you were at Malfoy Manor, was there not?" Harry swallowed hard, and let his eyes drift to Draco who was sitting in his peripheral. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," he said with a scratchy voice. He cleared his throat and nodded once, speaking clearer this time, "yes. I was. Ron, Hermione and I were captured by bounty hunters…Death Eaters, and brought to Malfoy Manor."

"And what were you subjected to there?"

"Ron and I were thrown in the dungeons…Hermione…" he paused and closed his eyes as he was thrust back in time, still able to hear her blood curdling screams even now. "Hermione was left upstairs with Bellatrix Lestrange." There was a small murmur amongst the witches and wizards before Kingsley held up a hand to silence them.

"Continue please. Who else was upstairs?"

"Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco." Susan nodded.

"What were they doing?"

"Nothing," Harry said immediately, "they were doing nothing." Susan's eyes widened slightly.

"They weren't helping you?"

"They feared for their lives."

"And not that of the Chosen One? The one they knew could save them? Save the entire Wizarding world?" Harry swallowed hard and for a moment he was transported back in time again to the day he had decided to leave. He was more than the "Chosen One", he was more than the "Savior of the Wizarding World."

"No one knew that I was destined to kill Voldemort," he whispered darkly. Susan flinched, and there were collective intakes of breaths all around them at the name. "People assumed. Besides-"

"Thank you Mr. Potter," she interrupted with a smirk, "that's all. Your witness Mr. Zabini." Blaise rolled his eyes and stepped up beside him.

"Harry," he said simply, "please continue."

"Mrs. Malfoy saved my life," he said simply, "and in doing so, the rest of the Wizarding community. When I went to the Dark Forest that night, Voldemort tried to kill me, and he thought he had succeeded. Mrs. Malfoy checked, and when she realized I was alive, she knew that if I was saved, so was everyone else. She told him I was dead, and if she hadn't, if she had ratted me out…_everyone _would be dead." Blaise smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Harry. I truly appreciate your witness account." Harry nodded once and then glared up at the witches and wizards staring down at him.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizenmagot," Kingsely said loudly, "I believe we have heard all eye witness account…it is time to vote. Those in favor of finding Narcissa Malfoy guilty, knowing the punishment is life to Azkaban?" A dozen or so witches and wizards raised their hands, but none of them were looking up, or at anything but their tables. "And those in favor of dropping _all_ charges?" More than half of the hands in the room went up, making Kingsley smile. "In that case..." He dropped his gavel on the podium happily. "Mrs. Malfoy, you are cleared of all charges. Everyone is free to go." Harry quickly stood from his seat as everyone started talking at once, only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Why would you do that?" Dennis hissed. Susan was still at the desk, rifling papers, but many of the Wizenmagot still watched the scene unfold.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"I'm Dennis. Colin's younger brother," he growled out. Harry's eyes widened and he stumbled back a step, right into Blaise's outstretched arm.

Is there a problem gentlemen?" he asked seriously. Hermione's eyes widened and she struggled out of her seat, trying to reach the wizards on the floor.

"Yes," Dennis hissed again, "he's protecting _Death Eaters_." Harry swallowed hard and kept his eyes downcast.

"I don't have to answer to you," he whispered. Dennis's eyes widened.

"What?! You're the one who's letting these…these _criminals _get away with this! You have to stop them!"

"Why!?" Harry bit out. "Because I'm the _Chosen One? _Fuck you Creevey. I'm not the Savior of the Wizarding world anymore. I'm only doing what's right. If you want to lead a revolution against good people, you're on your own. Now get out of my way." He pushed by all of the outstretched hands, ignoring the frantic calls of Hermione, and the searching gaze of a certain blond wizard.

/

A/N: Oh snap! How many people loved this chapter? Because I have to say, this is actually one of my favorites. Please R&R! 3


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So this chapter is gonna be another awesome…not that the other chapters aren't….but this one is super awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J.K. Rowling!

/

The chamber slowly emptied, leaving only Hermione, Draco, Narcissa, and Blaise.

"Mother," Draco said with a relieved sigh. She reached out to him and lightly touched his elbow before glancing at everyone else.

"Thank you all for your help. I would especially like to thank Mr. Potter…." She paused, looking between the three younger people in front of her.

"I'll see what I can do," Draco said immediately. She nodded once and made her way from the chamber, heading upstairs.

"Draco," Hermione started quietly, "I don't know what to say…I…"

"I don't know if he's staying," the blonde admitted quickly, "he didn't seem interested….something happened back then…I think…he just wants to be normal." Hermione's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around her large stomach.

"Oh Harry…" Draco looked away awkwardly, only turning around when the witch gasped. "Oh no," she whispered. She had bent forward slightly and a grimace covered her face. Blaise's eyes widened.

"Hermione," he said worriedly. She crouched down further, glancing down when she felt something wet run down her leg.

"I think…I…" Draco's eyes widened.

"Oh Merlin…"

/

Harry practically ran to the visitor's entrance ignoring the shouts from the public, and the flashes of cameras from the media, and knowing that if he took the floo, they might follow.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Mr. Potter! Please a moment of your time." He glared over at everyone angrily.

"You've all had more than enough of my time. No comments."

"Please, Mr. Potter! Narcissa Malfoy-"

"Is a good women!" he yelled as he ran and jumped into the lift that would bring him back up into the Muggle World. The reporters all pushed themselves against the grates of the lift, but he ignored them all as it raised itself slowly, leaving them behind and bringing him above ground level; once there he quickly apparated to Grimmauld Place.

He landed on the sidewalk a bit down from his house and glanced around, keeping a wary eye for any paparazzi.

"My my!" came an amused voice from his left. He looked up, a bit shocked to see a familiar face next door.

"Mrs. Wiggins," he said in surprise. She was a muggle woman, who ten years ago was at the age of 75.

"Someone's been looking for you young man!" she said happily. "I hope he found you! Good looking blonde man…" Harry smirked and bowed his head.

"Thank you ma'am. He did find me." She smirked knowingly, kept petting her cat and closed her eyes as she continued to lie in her lawn chair. Harry looked over at the Black Family House and with a sigh, walked in through the front door.

"Kreacher!" he called. With a pop the house elf appeared in a deep bow.

"Yes sir…Kreacher lives to serve the House of Black sir…please…" he looked fearfully up at the wall where his mistress had once been before looking at his current master. Harry looked down at the old umbrella holster, noticing next to it a few pairs of old, ratty boots he had missed the day before. He bent down picked one up and threw it at the house elf, who had no choice but to catch it.

"Sir!" he yelled in terror. "I don't-"

"I suggest going to Hogwarts," Harry said at once, "you're free." Kreacher's eyes bulged and tears sprang forth at once.

"I live to serve the noble house of Black sir! Please! Kreacher-"

"Is no longer required," Harry interrupted, "leave." Kreacher sobbed once more, before disappearing with a loud pop. The front door flew open then and Harry jumped back, readying his wand before he noticed a familiar wizard running through.

"Potter!" Draco yelled, and then stopped when he saw the wand pointed at him. "Bloody hell no need for any spells Potter…" Harry grimaced and lowered his wand, glancing away from the blonde slowly. "You're fast." The brunette rolled his eyes and made to walk away.

"Draco. It was a pleasure, but if you don't mind-"

"Granger is having her baby," he interrupted. Harry's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he turned away fully and walked into the kitchen.

"Good. I hope it's healthy." Draco's eyes widened and he watched the brunette slump into an old wooden chair and bury his head in his arms.

"I don't think you understand," he repeated, "your _best friend_ is having her first child." Harry grunted into his arms.

"I heard you, but what do you want me to do exactly?" Draco's anger finally snapped and he shoved the chair away from the table, almost making Harry tip over. "Bloody hell!"

"Get the hell up!" he yelled. "For Merlin's sake, get over yourself! Just because the rest of the Wizarding world expects wonders from you doesn't mean _we_ do! You can choose to live a normal life Potter! Your friends want you in theirs! So grow up and get your bloody arse to that hospital!" Harry's eyes widened before narrowing in obvious anger.

"Go to hell Malfoy." With another pop, he disappeared. Draco rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. This whole fiasco with the brunette had taught him a lot in the past week. He couldn't live his life behind curtains anymore either. Seeing Blaise had made him realize how much he actually missed seeing people. And he wanted more. He no longer wanted his comfortable chair in the Manor's library. He wanted his own potions shop where he could brew his days away, like he had wanted in school. He wanted to be a Potion's Master. He gave the house one final look before apparating himself back to the Manor.

/

Harry walked through the sterile hallways slowly, ignoring the stairs and gasps he received as he went. Most of the staff ignored him, clearly with more things on their minds, but the other patients still had all the time to stand and gawk. He walked up to the desk and cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the frazzled looking receptionist.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked, clearly not recognizing him, or just simply not caring.

"I'm looking for…" he paused, having to swallow past the lump in his throat, "Hermione Weasley's room." She looked down at the paperwork in front of her and pointed to her right.

"402 sir, take the lift up." He nodded once and made his way over. He'd apparated straight to St. Mungo's from Grimmauld Place, knowing in his heart that Draco was right. It was time to face his fears and deal with life straight on…but after ten years of running, he was more than a little terrified. The lift rang once when he hit his floor and he stepped off slowly, noticing immediately the change in atmosphere. It was much calmer on this floor, and there were solid oak doors separating a waiting room from the hospital rooms. He pushed the doors aside, almost turning around when he was faced with another desk and hallways to either side. He stepped up to the desk and nervously drummed his finger along the top.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, "a friend of mine went into labor a while ago...I was just-" The woman nodded and gave him a soft smile.

"Her name sir?"

"Hermione. Weasley," he added, "I just…I don't want to bother her if…" The woman nodded her head in understanding and leafed through some papers.

"She's still in labor right now sir…the doctor is with her…perhaps you'd like to wait outside?" Harry nodded unsurely and shoved his hands into his pockets, for the first time realizing he was still in his dress robes.

"Right," he mumbled. "Thanks." He stepped back through the oak doors and ran a hand through his hair. Faced with the challenge of waiting, he just couldn't take it. He could feel himself hitting his flight mode again, and he knew he didn't want to run away, so he went to the only place he could think of at that time that seemed safe.

/

Draco sat across from his mother silently, watching as she lifted her cup of tea and sipped slowly.

"When can we be expecting Mr. Potter Draco?" she asked softly. He laced his fingers together below his chin and shrugged.

"I think he left again mother. I apologize." Narcissa raised an eyebrow in amusement and shook her head.

"Hmm….what's wrong Draco? Something's bothering you…" Draco swallowed hard and looked up at his mother.

"I'd like to open a business mother," he said quickly, "a potion's shop." Narcissa nodded her head.

"Good. An excellent idea. Severus would be proud…what brought this on if I may ask?"

"I just..." he paused, collecting his thoughts, before continuing, "I realized how short life is. I don't want to hide anymore." She smiled softly and placed her tea cup back down beside her.

"Draco, I-" A house elf suddenly popped into the sitting room, making both Malfoy's pause. It bowed deeply, her nose brushing the floor before straightening herself.

"Excuse me missus…someone here for Master Draco," she squeaked. Narcissa raised an eyebrow curiously and glanced at her son.

"Expecting someone Draco?" He frowned and shook his head.

"Of course not."

"Let him in Wendy, thank you." The house elf bowed deeply again and disappeared.

"Who…" Draco froze and his eyes widened when the house elf suddenly reappeared in the doorway with a familiar brunette wizard by her side.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," he said softly. Narcissa bowed her head.

"Mr. Potter, won't you join us? Wendy, another setting please." The house elf bowed again and disappeared.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly. Draco swallowed hard and looked down at the floor as the brunette sat across from him.

"No," Narcissa said simply, "_thank you_. I owe you my life. _Again_." Harry flushed slightly and shook his head.

"It was my pleasure….I was only doing what's right." She nodded.

"Your family would be proud of you Mr. Potter. I know they would. But a life debt is a life debt. So, what can I do for you? Name it." Harry's eyes widened slightly and he looked between the mother and son, taking in her serious face and the embarrassed one of the young man by her side.

"Um…I-"

"Mother," Draco groaned, "Potter does not know what a life debt entails…" Narcissa looked shocked for a moment before sighing.

"I see…you've saved my life Mr. Potter…twice. Now, the first time was negated by me saving your life…in the Dark Forest, however I owe you a favor for this time...so name it. Of course, if you simply wish to wait…" Harry looked even more confused now.

"I don't want anything…I just-"

"He'll save it Mother," Draco interrupted, "he'll save it." Harry frowned slightly, but didn't say anything else, so Narcissa simply nodded.

"Very well. Anything in my power Mr. Potter. It's a promise." Draco rolled his eyes at the dramatics before looking at Harry seriously.

"Did you need something?"

"Draco," his mother scolded, "don't be rude."

"It's okay Mrs. Malfoy." The house elf reappeared and Harry gave a quiet thank you when she placed down the tea cup and filled it with tea. "I…I tried going to the hospital…Hermione's still in labor…" Narcissa smiled softly.

"Is she? She's quite early, isn't she?" Harry flushed slightly and glanced over at Draco.

"Yes mother," he answered, "by about a month or so." She nodded once.

"You'll have to tell me what she has." Harry nodded and then put his teacup down, looking like he was ready to say something before glancing up at the blonde across from him and then down to the rug below their feet. Draco looked between the two people in front of him, waiting for someone to start talking again before sighing in exasperation.

"Excuse us mother. Clearly Potter has something on his mind he'd rather not say aloud." Harry flushed darkly, and was about to protest, but Draco grabbed his robe sleeve and yanked him from the room.

"Draco!" he tried to pull away half heartedly, but just nodded to the matriarch quickly. "Pleasure Mrs. Malfoy."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Potter." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, pleasure, pleasure." He dropped Harry's arm once they were in the hall and leaned against the wall. "What did you want?" Harry shrugged confusedly and looked around himself hopelessly, as though the answers were written somewhere on the walls. Draco frowned. "You need your friends Potter," he whispered.

"Harry," he said automatically. Draco's eyes widened slightly. "Just Harry, Draco." The blonde nodded slowly, and he felt his heart rate accelerate annoyingly.

"Harry," he whispered back. Harry nodded and stepped closer to the blond, pushing him up completely against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"I need your help Draco," he whispered. He received merely a harsh swallow in answer, so he continued, "for some reason everything's…calmer when you're near me…everything's…clear." Draco nodded once.

"Probably the…" Harry leaned in slightly, making Draco lose his train of thought before he shook his head to gain it back "Probably the cleansing spell…" Harry sighed.

"You really think so?" he whispered. Draco shook his head.

"No." Harry smiled and dipped his head down to capture the other wizard in a soft kiss. Draco's hands came up automatically and twisted in the brown hair, turning his head to the side, and deepening the embrace.

"Mmm," Harry moaned appreciatively and opened his mouth slowly, letting Draco's tongue dip in, this time letting him take control. The blonde sucked on his tongue softly before nibbling on his lower lip. "Draco…" Harry's legs wobbled, so Draco pulled away with a gasp.

"Harry…"

"I need you," he whispered desperately. The blonde nodded once.

"I know."

/

A/N: Almost to the end! R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I feel like we're almost finished… we'll see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J.K. Rowling.

/

Draco sighed, but didn't tear his gaze away from the ceiling of the bedroom. He had slept with Harry Potter…again. After their tête-a-tête in the foyer of his home, Harry had dragged them outside, much to Draco's dismay, and had apparated them to Grimmauld Place. When Draco had asked why they hadn't simply stayed at the Manor, Harry had merely shrugged and silenced Draco with a kiss.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered from beside him. He was lying on his side facing the blond with an arm across his waist, and his fingertips running over the light dusting of blond hair on his chest.

"I'm not," he whispered back. The brunette paused a moment in his trailing of fingertips, but resumed when he felt Draco shift awkwardly. "I don't want to regret anything anymore Harry…ever." Harry nodded once, but let out a long, suffering sounding sigh.

"I don't know if I'm ready," came the mumbled response.

"I think you are…I think you've just spent so much time running…" Draco snorted and glanced over at his bed partner. "Did you ever think we'd end up like this?" Harry smirked.

"In bed? I think a part of me always hoped so." Draco rolled his eyes and cuffed a laughing Harry over the head lightly.

"Me criticizing you scar-head, not me being in your bed." They both went silent, and for a moment Draco thought he'd hit a nerve with the old nickname, but Harry finally shrugged.

"I think you always were the more mature one…"

"Do you think I could get that in writing?"

"No, never." Harry smiled softly for a moment, and then he stopped in his exploration and leaned over his onetime enemy. "Will you stay with me?" Draco's eyes widened slightly, but he moved his hand over so their fingers intertwined and nodded.

"For as long as you need me."

/

Both wizards walked through the sterile hospital, ignoring the stares thrown their way, for a completely different reason than normal of course... Harry hadn't let go of Draco's hand since they'd left Grimmauld Place, and out in the Wizarding world it was causing quite a stir.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered again. Draco's face was lightly flushed with embarrassment, but he shrugged.

"It's okay. I said it was fine." They both stepped into the lift and Harry hit the button for the fourth floor, the maternity ward. "I'm right here you know…" He glanced at the brunette beside him whose grip had suddenly tightened, and who was looking more and more nervous with each passing second.

"I don't think I could ever tell them…" Draco shrugged.

"That's okay…they don't need to know."

"They're my best friends…"

"Sometimes…" the lift rang and both men stepped out and face the oak doors. "Some things are better left unsaid. I haven't told anyone about my times at the Manor…we're the same." Harry breathed in deeply, released Draco's hand and pushed on the door. "Did you want to me to wait here?"

"No!" he turned quickly, nearly giving himself whiplash, and Draco sighed at the panic stricken face.

"It's okay…I won't. Promise." Harry nodded slowly and walked through the doors, this time bypassing the desk where no one was currently standing and going straight for room 402 where Hermione had been yesterday. "They still love you, you know…" He nodded once and swallowed hard when they reached the doorway. Inside three voices were talking softly, and the light over the bed was dimmed. There was a light blue curtain blocking the figures from view, but Harry recognized them anyway…He stepped through the doorway, knocking on the door jamb as he went.

"Come in," Hermione said softly. A hand came around the side of the curtain and pulled it back, revealing Hermione, Ron and Blaise.

Blaise's eyes widened and his hand dropped from the curtain as he looked back and forth between everyone.

"Umm…." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, glanced up at Draco and then took a few steps back so he wasn't between everyone.

"Hello," Harry whispered quietly. Hermione's hand had shakily risen to cover quivering lips, and Ron's face had gone completely blank. "Umm…"

"Oh shut up and get over here Harry," she mumbled with a smile. Harry let out the breath he'd been holding and rushed to her side.

"Hermione…" She slapped his arm lightly and held out her arms, burrowing into his when he wrapped her up in a hug.

"We've missed you so much," she whispered. Tears pricked Harry's eyes, but he breathed in deeply, trying to keep them at bay.

"I know…and I know you deserve an explanation…"

"I would say we do," came an angry voice beside them. Both friends looked up into a face flushed with anger, almost as red as his hair.

"Ron," Hermione started warily. His eyes flashed down to her before narrowing in on his best friend.

"Where you been mate? Because let me tell you…we searched _everywhere _for you…and when we thought we found you in Shanghai…you just bloody _disappeared_ again." Harry glanced back at Draco who was standing beside Blaise, but nodded once in reassurance.

"I know…I'm sorry…I…" he shrugged helplessly, "I can't tell you guys everything right now…"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted softly, "we understand…you don't have to tell us everything at once…we love you." Harry smiled, but glanced up at his best friend nervously. "Ron?" Her husband glanced down at her and couldn't help but soften at the pleading he could see in her eyes.

"Don't leave us again mate," he warned quickly. Harry's eyes widened and for a split second his eyes met Draco's in a panic. Could he stay? He hadn't even made the decision yet himself…the thought of having to face his whole life again was more than a little overwhelming, and the thought of having so many people once more watching his every move…Draco cleared his throat and threw him a tentative smile, making his worries all but disappear. He knew he wouldn't be facing them alone…he and the blonde behind him had somehow come together…they had an understanding…they weren't alone.

"I won't," he said quietly, "I promise." Ron smirked and then turned to the small bassinet behind him, carefully reached in and withdrew a small, sleeping baby.

"Meet your nephew Harry," he whispered. He stepped around Hermione's hospital bed and placed the small bundle in his shaking arms, letting his hand linger on its forehead before stepping back.

"His name is Hugo," said Hermione happily, "and Ron and I want you to be his godfather Harry." Harry looked up at them quickly, his eyes wide in shock.

"Me?"

"Who else would we trust him with?" Ron laughed, "Not many people can handle a Weasley." Harry let out a small laugh and then looked down at his nephew softly.

"Hello Hugo," he whispered, "I won't ever let anything happen to you…I promise." Draco stepped up behind him, placed a hand on his lower back, well out of sight of both Weasley's, and looked down at the small child.

"Another Weasley," he muttered amusedly.

/

A/N: So…I feel like this is a great spot to stop…it just seems kinda perfect. It was a pleasure writing for you all, and I hope ya'll enjoyed the story! By the way, keep an eye out for a one-shot sequel! We'll see!


End file.
